Rosa Carmesí
by Monik Keehl
Summary: De verdad iban a arrepentirse cuando les pusiera las manos encima. Osomatsu era el más idiota de los seis, sin embargo era SU idiota. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocarlo [OsoTodo]
1. Nota de las autoras

**Aclaración:** Este un fic creado entre dos personas, así que será publicado en esta cuenta de Fanfiction y en el sitio web de Wattpad, en la cuenta de **BelMatsuno** _._ Yo me encargue de hacer la portada por si quieren ver la imagen sin título pueden encontrarla en mis cuentas de Tumblr **monik-keehl** y Deviantart **FATEIRKEN.**

 **Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico) y contiene incesto (relación entre hermanos) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-san **no** nos pertenecen (de ser así, créannos que todos estarían de novios), sino a su respectivo creador Fujio Akatsuka y a estudio Pierrot.

 **Sinopsis:** De verdad iban a arrepentirse cuando les pusiera las manos encima. Osomatsu era el más idiota de los seis, sin embargo era SU idiota. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocarlo [OsoTodo]

Por otra parte, **¡Happy 1/6 Day!** La fecha nos vino bárbaro casualmente, ¿por qué no contribuir a este hermoso día con el inicio de un fic de esta parejita? ;) Esperamos que lo disfruten!


	2. Chapter 1

Choromatsu torció los labios luego de haber dirigido la mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto, en donde una gran luna llena podía divisarse. Ya era demasiado tarde y su hermano mayor no regresaba. Miró alrededor, encontrando a los demás metidos en sus propias cosas. Dejó su manga a un lado antes de mirar al más pequeño de los cinco presentes.

—Totty—llamó, sin esperar a que girara la cabeza hacia él porque sabía que su smarthpone tenía toda su atención en esos momentos—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Osomatsu-niisan? El idiota se habrá retrasado en el pachinko y llegará tarde a la cena.

Todomatsu frunció apenas el ceño por ser el seleccionado para tal tarea.

—¿Por qué no vas tú o Karamatsu-niisan? Son los mayores, después de todo. Aparte de que hace frío para salir ahora—Se quejó, queriendo volver a concentrarse en su totalidad en la pantalla de su celular.

Le pesaba admitirlo, pero también estaba preocupado por el más grande. A decir verdad, toda su persona era un revoltijo de sentimientos que no se atrevía a aceptar, sin embargo no iba a dejar que solo por la orden de Choromatsu éstos se descontrolaran. Bastante le había costado mantener la calma esos últimos días.

Maldito Osomatsu que provocaba esas cosas en él.

—Karamatsu-niisan fue la última vez, y yo la anteúltima. Ichimatsu puede enfermarse fácilmente si sale con este frío y Jyushimatsu es muy ruidoso, podría despertar a alguien. Tú nunca te enfermas, nunca fuiste a buscarlo y sabes mantenerte en silencio. Ve por el idiota de nuestro hermano mayor—explicó cada razón, sonriendo cuando Todomatsu por fin se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

—He dicho que no iré—repitió e iba a continuar con su terquedad cuando su madre abrió la puerta, anunciándoles que la cena estaba lista hasta que se detuvo a la mitad de la oración. Sus ojos parecieron examinar el ambiente antes de que su dueña alzara una ceja al confirmar que no eran impresiones suyas que había cinco y no seis de sus hijos.

—¿Dónde está el que falta?—preguntó, lo que hizo que Choromatsu de inmediato tomara la palabra.

—Le estaba diciendo a Todomatsu que fuera por él, mamá. Osomatsu-niisan se habrá entretenido de más en el pachinko—Totty apretó el móvil entre sus manos al escucharlo. Ahora era seguro que su madre lo mandaría a buscarlo y no podría negarse.

Efectivamente, eso fue lo que pasó y también estuvo la advertencia de que si no volvía con el más grande, ninguno de ellos cenaría. El menor gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

—Maldito Pajerovski—masculló, importándole poco si éste lo oía o no.

Luego de abrigarse bien, dedicarle un par de miradas asesinas a todos (sobre todo al tercero, iba a vengarse por su actitud) y guardar bien su celular en el bolsillo, salió a la calle en busca de su estúpido hermano mayor. Agradecía que las luces de su cuadra fueran tan fuertes, de lo contrario estaría muriéndose de miedo por su fobia a la oscuridad. En una situación normal también le incomodaría el silencio en esos instantes, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada insultando a Choromatsu.

Es que, en serio, ¿por qué tenía que encargarse él? Era desesperante que lo pusieran en una situación así. Estaba intentando no pensar en ese idiota y ahora debía ir a buscarlo. Sintió un tenue calor en sus mejillas, lo que lo hizo molestarse consigo mismo porque era consciente de que a la vez, su corazón se estaba acelerando al pensar en esa sonrisa que tanto caracterizaba a su hermano mayor...

Se detuvo y soltó un pequeño gritito de frustración mientras se revolvía el cabello ¡Tenía que reaccionar! Claro que sus nervios cuando Osomatsu se le acercaba demasiado y la admiración que tenía por esa sonrisa suya no significaban absolutamente nada. Tampoco era relevante el sueño húmedo que había tenido semanas atrás con él.

Pero, de verdad… debía dejar de pensarlo. Era mejor que siguiera su camino hasta el pachinko, le dijera de todo al primero por haberlo hecho salir a esa hora e intentara no perderse en su expresión de "yo no fui" cuando seguramente la hiciera, queriendo librarse de toda culpa. Luego volverían a su hogar, cenarían y dormirían tranquilos… bueno, no podía decir lo mismo por su parte. Tener tan cerca a Osomatsu en el futón lo ponía nervioso, aunque tuviera a cuatro personas iguales alrededor.

Todavía no entendía como podía tener sentimientos por alguien como él… o desde cuando los había empezado a tener. Era un golpe a su orgullo.

Enamorarse de alguien con su misma cara y sangre… Y por si eso fuera poco, el más idiota de todos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Matsuno?—Se enderezó en su lugar al escuchar su apellido pensando que le habían hablado a él. Miró alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie—¿En serio te estás atreviendo a cuestionar mi autoridad?—La misma voz se repitió y decidió acercarse lentamente a la esquina de donde ésta provenía. Podía cubrirse con una pared que allí estaba, así que estiró despacio el cuello para poder tener una visión general de la escena que ocurría en el medio de un callejón.

—Nadie dijo nada de cuestionar tu autoridad, pero ese dinero es mío. Yo atrapé a ese estúpido ladrón—Todomatsu se quedó sin aire al encontrar la figura de su hermano en medio de esas personas desconocidas. Todos eran hombres y parecían vestir igual. Usaban chaquetas de cuero, jeans gastados, unos zapatos oscuros y camisas rojas a excepción de ese que estaba discutiendo con Osomatsu. Él llevaba una prenda violeta. También pudo notar, a pesar de la distancia, como todos llevaban un pañuelo color negro atado al tobillo, ya fuese por encima del pantalón o debajo de éste.

No le costó reconocer que se trataba de una pandilla.

—Creo que todavía no entiendes bien mis reglas, Matsuno. Todo lo que ustedes obtengan es para mí. Si tú aceptaste unirte a nosotros, aceptaste eso. Y no puedes llevarme la contra bajo ningún concepto… porque sabes lo que les hacemos a quienes me desafían—Esas palabras del de morado lograron que quienes rodeaban a su hermano se pusieran en una posición correspondiente a un ataque. Totty tragó saliva, empezando a preocuparse de verdad. Osomatsu podía provocar a cualquiera adrede sin medir las consecuencias y ellos eran demasiados. Los contó y descubrió que eran aproximadamente ocho, sino se le había escapado ninguno. Podían hacerlo polvo si se les daba la gana.

—Es realmente denigrante que debas quedarte con las ganancias de tus compañeros…—murmuró burlón con una sonrisa, la misma que se ensanchó cuando notó que su líder fruncía el ceño.

—Ustedes no son mis compañeros, son mis subordinados. Y tú ingresaste hace un par de semanas, por lo tanto parece que deberé domesticarte un poco—Se acercó a él a paso ligero con sus ojos fijos en los amarronados que nunca le ahuyentaron la mirada. Todomatsu se sintió orgulloso de su hermano al no dejarse atemorizar, pero la angustia parecía opacar ese reconocimiento del momento.

—No te tengo miedo—susurró Osomatsu cuando estuvo cara a cara con ese hombre. No temblaba ni sudaba y Totty tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho por la tensión del ambiente.

—Deberías.

Y el rodillazo que le dio justo en el estómago también fue un dolor para el menor que seguía observando todo en silencio. Estaba en shock luego de haber presenciado algo como eso.

Pero la parálisis se fue de inmediato para dejar paso a la ira ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a golpear a su hermano?! Apretó los puños, se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a temblar de impotencia. No podía meterse, no en ese instante, porque eran muchos. Los matarían a ambos sin dudarlo.

—¿Ya te quedo claro, Osomatsu?—Que lo llamara por su nombre en ese tono de voz burlón le causó un revoltijo en el estómago a Totty. Y casi sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio como el supuesto líder jalaba esos suaves cabellos para dejar su rostro expuesto ante él—Quien manda aquí… soy yo. No te atrevas a seguir con tus jueguitos estúpidos o juro que te arrepentirás de la peor manera. Sabes que soy capaz de dañar a cualquiera que sea cercano a ti—amenazó, sonriéndole. Todomatsu gruñó y estuvo a punto de meterse en la escena cuando las palabras de su hermano lo detuvieron.

—Y-Ya te… nh, ya te he d-dicho que… no tengo f-familia—recordó antes de que su cabeza fuera liberada. Se encogió en sí mismo y pareció buscar aire, aprovechando que ya no le veían el rostro para hacer una mueca de dolor. El rodillazo de seguro le dejaría un gran hematoma.

—Espero que sea así, Matsuno. Porque si llegas a tener algún hermanito o linda hermanita… no tendremos piedad. Ahora quédate recuperando tus pulmones y te quiero ver mañana a la hora de siempre. Usaré tu dinero con algunas chicas de la zona love y lo que sobre lo gastaré en bebidas para los demás~ Vámonos—ordenó a los otros que no tardaron en seguirlo.

Todomatsu esperó que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para salir de su escondite y caminar hacia el mayor que se abrazaba con más notoriedad a su estómago. Por poco parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Se posicionó delante de él, mirándolo con reproche pero a la vez lástima.

—¿Estás bien, nii-san?—preguntó, agachándose para tomar uno de sus brazos con la intención de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Totty? ¿Q-Qué agh demonios haces a-aquí?—Le costaba mucho hablar, no obstante jamás iba a permitir que su hermano menor lo descubriera derrotado. El contrario continuó tironeándolo hasta que se aseguró Osomatsu podía mantenerse parado por su cuenta.

—Me enviaron a buscarte. Pensamos que te habías quedado absorto en el pachinko… pero ya vi que no—soltó. Prefería ir al grano a andar con cosas innecesarias. Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera que siguió hablando—. Estás en una pandilla, ¿desde cuándo? Lo vi y escuché todo, así que no te atrevas a mentirme o lo pasarás muy mal—advirtió, agudizando la mirada. El mayor permaneció inexpresivo para después sonreír, empezando a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Todomatsu… no deberías involucrarte en mis asuntos.

—¡Si les dijiste que hasta eras hijo único, idiota!

Apenas finalizó ese grito, los ojos de Osomatsu lo observaron con severidad.

—Con más razón no te involucres, si ni siquiera existes para mí.

Tenía tantas ganas de darle vuelta la cara de una cachetada, pero no era buena idea. Ya había tenido su golpe de la noche.

—Tú… no puedo creer que estés metido en algo así. Se lo diré a los demás apenas regresemos a casa—juró, dándose vuelta para irse con o sin él, pero nunca pudo dar un paso que su hermano lo atrapó por la muñeca con fuerza—. ¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué demo-…?!—Se quedo sin voz al ver la expresión en su rostro. No lo reconocía.

—No vas a decir nada a los demás, Todomatsu, ¿entendido? No me hagas enojar.

—O-Osomatsu-niisan...—musitó para después zafarse de su agarre molesto—¡¿Entonces vas a seguir con esta estupidez?! ¡Es peligroso, sobre todo para un idiota como tú!

—¿Y tú desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que le pase a alguno de nosotros?

 _Desde que te amo._

Pero no podía decirle. Jamás.

Permanecieron en silencio y el mayor sonrió.

—Eso pensé. Ahora espera a que me cambie y volvamos a casa.

Tuvo que obedecer.

Todo el camino transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Osomatsu parecía ignorar cualquier mirada que el menor le dirigía y éste tampoco mencionó nada, aunque las ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué demonios su hermano estaba metido en algo tan estúpido como lo era una pandilla, aparte de peligroso. Sobre todo si el líder era tan desgraciado. Tendría que buscar alguna manera para enterarse de cómo iría evolucionando ese hematoma que seguramente aparecería en el estómago del primero en poco tiempo.

—¡Al fin llegan! ¡¿Dónde estaban?!—Choromatsu había salido a recibirlos junto a Karamatsu, que los observaron de arriba a abajo.

—No seas tan ruidoso a estas horas, Pajamatsu. Algunos ya están durmiendo—comentó despreocupado Osomatsu pasando a su lado como si nada.

—¡Y nosotros deberíamos estar cenando! Pero no lo estamos haciendo porque un idiota se retrasó en el pachinko—Siguió regañándolo al seguirlo. Todomatsu se les quedó mirando y solo logró salir de ese trance cuando el segundo lo llamó.

—¿Eh?

—Hay que entrar, Totty—dijo, esperando a que pasara antes que él. El menor se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a actuar extraño, así que le sonrió y decidió pasar al hogar como los demás por ahora.

A partir de esa noche, no pudo permanecer tranquilo. Observaba siempre al más grande, todos sus movimientos, se fijaba a donde iba y descubrió pronto que siempre tenía alguna excusa para marcharse. Jugar béisbol con Jyushimatsu, pescar con Karamatsu, incluso una vez dijo que iría a comprarle algunos paquetes de sardinas a Ichimatsu porque éste lo había golpeado al descubrir que le faltaban tres de los que escondía. Ninguno de sus hermanos sospechó nada y lo peor fue cuando se percató de que a diferencia de cuando Osomatsu le robaba/pedía dinero para gastarlo, esta vez no lo hizo. Tampoco con el de Choromatsu.

Entonces tenía su propio dinero a pesar de que no trabajaba,al menos no en algo digno. No pudo evitar recordar que la noche en que lo descubrió estaba discutiendo por eso con su líder.

Quizás su hermano robaba. Incluso eso había dicho. Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago para nada agradable.

Una tarde en la que se quedó solo en su cuarto, decidió indagar más a fondo. Esperó a que Karamatsu cerrara la puerta detrás de sí al irse para levantarse y correr hacia donde el mayor de todos guardaba su ropa. Revolvió los buzos rojos, sus pantalones y hasta tocó su ropa interior maldiciéndose por sonrojarse. Que estúpido lo estaba volviendo ese amor por él, pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos al encontrar lo que buscaba. Esa camisa roja, ese chaleco de cuero y unos jeans bastante maltratados. Estaba limpia, cosa que lo extrañó. No creía que su madre estuviera enterada de esas prendas, sin embargo decidió no adentrarse más en eso y contó cuantos ejemplares tenía. Dos de cada uno. Torció los labios. Eso podía significar que cuando la llevara a lavar con alguien, tenía el otro puesto para no faltar a la pandilla. De nuevo tuvo esa maldita sensación en el estómago¿Desde cuándo el mayor era tan dedicado y ordenado en algo? Cerró el cajón luego de dejar todo como estaba y volvió a su lugar minutos antes de que Choromatsu regresara de su convención.

El tiempo pasaba y las actitudes de Osomatsu no cambiaban. Todo parecía estar normal, pero Totty sabía que no era así y por ello cadavez estaba peor. Algunas noches lo seguía, sin embargo el mayor siempre se las arreglaba para que le perdiera el rastro. No era tonto, de seguro sabía que estaba intentando meterse en su terreno. A la quinta o sexta noche con el mismo resultado decidió dejar de perseguirlo y simuló volver a la rutina, esperando que el otro se creyera que había olvidado todo.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días y los días en semanas hasta que para Todomatsu todo se detuvo en el instante en que el segundo abrió la puerta de golpe todo agitado esa maldita tarde que ya se estaba convirtiendo en noche.

—¡O-Osomatsu está hospitalizado en grave estado!

Simplemente se paralizó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la mirada de su smartphone. Escuchó las exclamaciones y preguntas de los demás, su preocupación, su confusión y hasta maldiciones pero no podía oír sus propios pensamientos. A duras penas su cabeza logró registrar que habían llamado del hospital a sus padres y que ellos ya estaban allí, habiéndole avisado a Karamatsu para que les corriera la voz a ellos. Apretó los labios, mordió su lengua y tuvo ganas de aventar su celular contra algo.

¡Esos hijos de puta se habían atrevido a tocarlo! ¡Estaba tan enfadado!

—¡Todomatsu! ¡¿Qué esperas?!—Choromatsu lo apuró para que se levantara pues los cinco debían ir a verlo. Respiró profundo y poniéndose de pie se unió al grupo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Sus padres los recibieron en la puerta de la habitación en la que supuestamente se encontraba su hermano. Les informaron que estaba inconsciente, bastante herido y que unos peatones lo habían encontrado en el basurero de un callejón. Su madre estaba destrozada llorando en el pecho de su esposo, verla de ese modo le provocó una sensación de miedo y angustia a Todomatsu que temía ver como se encontraba el mayor en la habitación.

—Basurero…—repitió por lo bajo Karamatsu conteniendo los gruñidos. Totty le agradeció, porque de no haber hablado hubiera salido corriendo a partirle la cara a alguien. _A esos._

—El médico nos ha dicho que está fuera de peligro, pero debe reposar mucho… y no deben hacer escándalo si entran a verlo—Terminó de explicar su padre antes de por fin, dejarlos pasar. Los cinco entraron en silencio, siendo el primero Karamatsu. Apenas se adentraron en el cuarto se sintió la tensión en el aire.

Ver a tu hermano mayor rodeado de cables, golpeado y con una mascarilla no era muy reconfortante.

—¿O-Osomatsu-niisan?—llamó el tercero antes de acercarse a él, viendo dolido sus heridas. Tenía raspones y un gran hematoma debajo del ojo derecho. No podía encontrar más simplemente porque las sabanas lo cubrían hasta el cuello. Y a decir verdad, no sabía si quería observar el resto de su cuerpo—¿P-Puedes oírme?

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. Está casi en coma, —La voz del cuarto pareció rasgar el pecho de todos los presentes, a excepción de uno. Jyushimatsu lo tomó de la manga de su buzo y lo observó con una sonrisa acompañada de ojos dolidos. Negó suave con la cabeza.

—Eso no se dice, Ichimatsu-niisan—Y tuvo que desviar la mirada y tragarse su dolor expresado en comentarios hirientes, porque romperse ante el menor era algo inaceptable.

Todos tuvieron su momento con él, le hablaron, lo observaron y trataron de buscar una respuesta a sus interrogantes a excepción de uno ¿Por qué su hermano había sufrido eso? ¿Quién había sido capaz de tal cosa? ¿Cuánto tardaría en regresar con ellos?

Las dudas los carcomían por dentro, mientras que Todomatsu estaba siendo consumido por la impotencia de saberlo todo y no poder hacer nada… por lo menos no en ese momento.

—Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿no vas a practicar beisbol con Ichimatsu-niisan hoy?—Esa tarde ellos dos no se habían despegado del más grande. Solían cuidarlo juntos, aunque también podían alternarse, lo que no le permitía quedarse a solas con él.

—¡Pero nii-san no ha despertado todavía!—exclamó el quinto preocupado, a lo que Totty sonrió.

—No grites… y no, no lo ha hecho. Pero solo han pasado dos días y, ¿no crees que nii-san querría que jugaras al béisbol aunque no sea con él? Además, Ichimatsu-niisan ha estado con mala cara desde esto… distráelo un poco. Yo cuidaré de Osomatsu-niisan—prometió. Jyushimatsu pareció dudar, pero terminó accediendo.

—¡Volveré pronto! ¡Muscle, muscle!—Y se retiró sin más. Todomatsu suspiró.

Al fin podía estar a solas con él. No había más sentimiento de impotencia en el menor, en su lugar odio y deseos de venganza lo llenaban en su totalidad. Tomó las mantas que seguían cubriendo todo el cuerpo de su hermano y las retiró despacio para confirmar algo. Tenía la bata del hospital, sin embargo, atado a su tobillo, estaba ese pañuelo negro. Quizás las enfermeras pensaron que eso era algo que cargaba algún valor sentimental y por eso decidieron dejárselo.

—Valor sentimental… sí, claro—Se habló a sí mismo con sarcasmo antes de estirar su mano para retirarle despacio el pañuelo. Volvió a taparlo con las sabanas una vez hecho, ignorando todos sus vendajes y heridas para no enloquecer. También le preocupaba que Osomatsu no se hubiera despertado con esos movimientos—. Nii-san… me pregunto si puedes oírme—dijo, doblándose para llegar a sus piernas. Se arremangó el pantalón de la izquierda y ató el pañuelo alrededor de su tobillo, acomodándolo de una forma que no se percibiera lo tenía allí. Se enderezó nuevamente y observó a su hermano.

Estaba decidido. Tomaría su lugar en esa estúpida pandilla… fingiría ser él.

La venganza sería dulce y él la saborearía con ansias.

Tener la misma cara nunca fue una mayor ventaja.

 **Les agradecemos mucho por haber llegado hasta aquí,**

 **esperamos que haya sido de su agrado,**

 **nos leemos luego bye :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Sabía que no sería fácil suplantar a su hermano, pero no había vuelta atrás y el tiempo era poco: menos de dos meses justo cuando al mayor le dieran salida del hospital. Totty era consciente de que el jefe de la pandilla esperaba el regreso de Osomatsu cuando estuviese en buenas condiciones, no lo dejarían ir así como así y la paliza era una clara señal, por lo general se «corregían» conductas inadecuadas de algunos miembros rebeldes mediante estas acciones violentas para grabarles en la mente y cuerpo cual era su posición en el grupo. Aparte de que también les servía de lección para no cometer más errores.

—Imbéciles—susurró enojado al meditar un poco el asunto al que se involucraría.

Totty era muy observador en especial con sus hermanos, por lo que no se le hacia difícil detectar muletillas, hábitos e incluso expresiones características de cada uno y no negaría el hecho de que por obvias razones, el mayor de los seis era merecedor de casi toda su atención, así que conocía sus movimientos e incluso se atrevería a decir que podía adivinar lo que él haría en determinada situación. Pero pese a todo esto, no estaba listo; conocerlo no bastaba, necesitaba entrenar en el gimnasio, practicar su papel y planificar lo que llevaría a cabo de principio a fin.

—¿irás de nuevo al gimnasio? Creí que ibas tres veces a la semana—comentó Choromatsu mientras veía extrañado al menor empacar sus cosas en la maleta que acostumbraba a llevar al gimnasio—. Excederte es malo—Todomatsu bufó pero cuando iba a comentar algo sarcástico se dio cuenta de la intención del mayor al decirle eso, últimamente todos estaban actuando de manera extraña y estaba seguro que la razón era el "incidente" de Osomatsu, por lo que prefirió no molestarlo.

—Me siento con mucha energia y debo gastarla—Terminó por cerrar la maleta antes de tomarla.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho que hoy iremos a visitarlo temprano—Le recordó, Totty asintió y luego de despedirse emprendió su camino al gimnasio conteniendo su furia con dificultad al recordar el estado en el que su hermano… no… la persona que amaba se encontraba. Solo recordar los hechos y la imagen hospitalizada de Osomatsu provocaba que su sangre hirviera, en ese momento no era malo estar así por el contrario podría descargar toda su rabia haciendo ejercicio y así se fortalecería más. Debía canalizar todo lo que sentía. Al llegar se preparó mentalmente pues era solo el principio de su plan.

* * *

Luego de tres horas estaba cansado, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea hacer el doble de lo que acostumbraba, se sentó en una banca cerca de la entrada del gimnasio para tomar fuerzas de ir al hospital a ver a su hermano. Ya se había dado una buena ducha y elongado como correspondía.

—¿Todomatsu-kun ?—Le llamó una voz gruesa que no tardo en reconocer.

—Hola Atsushi-kun—saludo sin ánimo alguno.

No era casualidad encontrarse ahí, después de todo Atsushi fue quien le había informado sobre ese gimnasio por lo que se veían siempre cuando iban a entrenar y por lo general luego de ello salían a conversar un rato en alguna cafetería, sin embargo en esa ocasión no tenía ganas de hacer más que ver a Osomatsu e ir a los baños públicos para relajar los músculos.

—¿Recibiste mi mensaje? ¿Te interesa? —Todomatsu lo miró extrañado pues no sabía de que hablaba, así que sacó su smartphone y en efecto Atsushi le había invitado a una fiesta en su lujosa casa.

—Lo siento, pero tengo planes.

—Es una pena, pero si cambias de opinión solo avísame. No me molestaría pasar a recogerte, sería una lástima te lo pierdas porque habrán chicas hermosas—Sonrió al decir lo último. El menor bufó divertido "Eso ya no es de mi interés" pensó, entonces recordó a quien le hacía perder el aliento, ese quien era dueño de sus sentimientos y terminó por ruborizarse.

—No sabía que venias tan temprano al gym—Atsushi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Me apetecía venir, además debo irme—Se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus cosas.

—Hablamos luego, Matsuno.

Hizo un gesto en respuesta con su mano, estaba adolorido y se desplazaba lentamente hacia el sitio acordado. Cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaba Osomatsu se puso muy nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y notó que los demás estaban alegres aunque con lágrimas en los ojos. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el mayor había despertado, aún seguía conectado a varios cables y solo podía mirarlos mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa era como la de siempre pero era opacada por la máscara de oxígeno que traía, hecho que le provocó al menor una sensación de culpa. Suspiró de manera imperceptible, integrándose al grupo. Los demás estaban tratando de poner al día al más grande, contándole varias anécdotas que habían tenido en su ausencia ya que el otro no poseía las fuerzas para hablar los oía gustoso pues sentía la compañía de los más importantes en su vida.

—¡Entonces hice un Homerun y fue gracias a Ichimatsu-niisan que pude lograrlo!—contaba con emoción el quinto hijo de los Matsuno,sin embargo por difícil que pareciera su voz estaba temblorosa y a todos les dolía oírlo así, razón por la que Ichimatsu puso una mano en su hombro apoyándolo, recibiendo una leve sonrisa del fanático al baseball agradeciendo el gesto.

—Sí y yo… y-yo fui a u-un concierto de Nya-chan—No pudo terminar de hablar pues rompió en llanto, no era para menos, pero a todos les sorprendió que fuese el primero en hacerlo. El otaku raramente se dejaba ver así de frágil, Karamatsu se acercó a él y decidió sacarlo del cuarto para calmarlo un poco. Todomatsu por su lado caminó hacia la cama del mayor y miró a Jyushimatsu quien estaba por llorar también.

—Ichimatsu-niisan creo que Jyushimatsu-niisan necesita algo de la cafetería—Revisó sus bolsillos y sacó algunas monedas extendiéndoselas al de buzo purpura quien lo miró algo dudoso.

—Totty…

—Yo cuidaré de Osomatsu-niisan, no se preocupen. No lo dejaré solo—Les sonrió, el chico despeinado tomó el dinero y salió del cuarto con Jyushimatsu, no sin antes susurrar un "gracias" a Todomatsu. El menor de los seis sabía que ver llorar al más imperativo de ellos significaba que algo importante ocurría y así era en este caso por lo que no le importaba gastar algo de dinero en calmarlo un poco y que mejor que con golosinas. Una vez estuvieron solos los dos, miró a su hermano con dolor y rabia. El mayor por el contrario lo observaba con felicidad, movió un poco su mano izquierda, Totty comprendió el gesto y la tomó; era cálida como siempre pero su agarre era débil en comparación. Podía percibir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más con tan solo tomarle de la mano, se golpeó mentalmente y trato de calmarse o sería demasiado obvio.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Rompió el silencio en el que el lugar se hallaba inmerso. Osomatsu movió un poco la cabeza, de seguro queriendo demostrar que estaba mejor, que al menos podía movilizarse. Ese gesto si bien no quitó el dolor que Totty sentía al verlo de ese modo si le alivió un poco pues estaba mejorando. Sin darse cuenta presionó un poco más su mano. Ese contacto por parte de su hermano pareció hacerle entender que quería hablarle—¿Eh ? ¿Que cómo estoy yo?—Trató de adivinar su mensaje, el mayor sonrió en señal de que le había atinado. Todomatsu frunció el ceño y algunas lágrimas salieron sin aviso, era lo que menos quería hacer pero no hubo forma de evitarlo—¿Cómo crees que estoy? ¡Por tus malditas mentiras estás herido! Y de no ser porque te encontraron a tiempo no seguirías con nosotros—Debía decirlo. Osomatsu borró su característica sonrisa y desvió la mirada por un momento dando a entender que no quería oírlo hablar del tema, se sentía muy mal por ver a sus hermanos tan tristes por su culpa, en especial a los menores. El más grande volteó a mirar a Todomatsu quien sollozaba, notando que sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín que logró conmoverlo—. Osomatsu-niisan… yo…—El mencionado elevó su mano con algo de esfuerzo, limpió las lágrimas del más pequeño, acariciando sus mejillas y luego le revolvió el cabello. «Estaré bien no te preocupes» creyó entender el menor, incluso en ese estado era el mismo de siempre. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle lo imprudente que había sido al meterse en algo tan estúpido, pero no era el momento, se sentia tan débil e indefenso ante él que se frustró por ser tan sentimental.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Osomatsu con él?

Todomatsu respiró hondo y tomó de nuevo la mano del mayor—No te esfuerces… debes descansar— En un arrebato se acercó un poco más y le besó la frente acto que hizo sonrojar a ambos, había cierto aire incómodo en el cuarto luego de lo que había hecho Todomatsu así que decidió decir algo más o moriría de la vergüenza—Más te vale curarte pronto o nos comeremos tu ración de Oden por un año— El contrario lo miró horrorizado ¿estaba loco? ¿Cómo se atrevía?—Ya me oíste, además Choromatsu habla dormido y es muy molesto—Osomatsu al oírlo sonrió ampliamente, la atmósfera había cambiado por completo y el menor decidió mantenerla al hablar de cosas variadas para mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que los demás regresaran más tranquilos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, después de charlar un poco para animar al mayor la hora de las visitas terminó y tuvieron que irse prometiendo volver a visitarlo. Ninguno habló en el camino de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Se cumplían dos semanas y Todomatsu notaba el cambio en su cuerpo más rápido de lo que había pensado. Estaba satisfecho con el progreso que estaba haciendo; su cuerpo se veía más corpulento y se sentía más activo. Durante su trote matutino decidió comprar algunas flores para el mayor quien seguía en el hospital para cambiar las que había puesto Jyushimatsu hacia unos días. Cuando fue al lugar junto a los demás ese día, el más grande de todos se veía con la energía suficiente, se encontraba comiendo con cara de disgusto lo que le hizo gracia a los cinco.

—Tsk. Karamatsu no mentía al decir que la comida de hospital es sosa.

Totty decidió cambiar las flores mientras todos reían pero entonces alguien rompió ese ambiente.

—Osomatsu… no te lo hemos preguntado pero… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que estés así ahora?—Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos al oír a Karamatsu.

—Ohh. Intentaron robarme cuando salía del Pachinko—dijo tranquilo y siguió tragando con asco la comida ofrecida por el establecimiento—. Ugh, amargo—Se quejó sacando la lengua para expresar mejor su disgusto.

— ¿Lo dices tan calmado?—Se alteró Choromatsu muy preocupado

—Bueno, ya estoy bien ¿no?

—¿Recuerdas el rostro de quien lo hizo? Debemos ir a la policía.

—Luego de que me golpearon no recuerdo nada hehe~ lo siento—Se rascó el cuello algo despreocupado. Todos empezaron a opinar pero el menor en la habitación no escuchó nada más allá de lo dictaminó Osomatsu. Cierto sentimiento de enojo y decepción empezó a crecer dentro de él ¿Cómo era posible siquiera este grado de cinismo? ¿Su vida valía tan poco como para no decir la verdad? Su hermano era un imbécil, de eso no había duda, ya no sería él quien diría la verdad por el mayor, estaba ya involucrado y tendría problemas, sin embargo consideró ese acto como cobarde y empezó a dudar si seguir adelante con su plan. Pero, entonces, en el último segundo, recordó que el mismo que mentía en ese momento había mentido al jefe de la pandilla para proteger a sus hermanos.

—¿No es cierto, Totty?—Lo llamó el de gafas oscuras sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—¡Esto es importante, Todomatsu!

—Calma, Choromatsu. Sé que él está tan impactado como nosotros…aun si no lo recuerdas brother iremos a la estación para ver que solucionamos así que don't worry—Y luego de ese mal inglés miró a sus hermanos con aire confiado.

—Auch… duele—Karamatsu se preocupó al ver a su hermano sosteniéndose el estómago.

—¿Qué ocurre, brother? ¿Estás bien?

—Avisa cuando vayas a decir cosas tan dolorosas. Ay, ay, ay.

—Oh… sí, sorry.

La visita transcurrió normal ese día, todos iban a irse pero…

—Todomatsu… necesito hablar contigo a solas—El menor sabía muy bien de que hablarían y sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro, Osomatsu-niisan—Los otros cuatro desinteresados fueron saliendo luego de despedirse y cuando se encontraron solos el mayor empezó a hablar.

—Creí que les dirías a los demás.

—Tsk, eso no me corresponde, no es asunto mío.

—¡Huh! Bueno, estabas tan desesperado al enterarte que creí que harías algo estúpido.

—¡Ja! No me rebajes a tu nivel, nii-san.

—Todomatsu... No harás algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

—¿Te preocupa? ¿Y dónde quedó lo que dijiste: "ni siquiera existes para mi"?—Lo último lo dijo imitando casi a la perfección su voz y postura que hizo aquella noche. Osomatsu sintió recorrer por su espina dorsal un escalofrió por la interpretación que había sido casi idéntica a como lo había dicho que daba miedo.

—No me p-preocupo… es solo que podrías traerme problemas—mintió.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Seguirás con esta estupidez?—Ahora si estaba molesto. No había arrepentimiento en sus palabras, no había una pizca de dolor siquiera.

—…

—Eres increíble, y pensar que todos nos preocupamos por alguien que no le importa si mismo.

—Todomatsu…

—Como sea… que te recuperes nii-san, me voy—Salió de la sala ignorando los llamados de quien yacía en el cuarto.

Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos mientras maldecía por lo bajo ¿Quién se creía? Suspiró y miró las flores que le había traído Todomatsu: rosas escarlata. Entonces se sintió culpable por todo lo que sucedía. Totty tenía razón, todo esto era causa de sus actos y lo tenía merecido, la ambición le había sido más fuerte. No se había arrepentido en haber entrado hasta que vio las atrocidades que hacían por conseguir el dinero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando lo descubrió no podía desertar y se desesperaba, aún más cuando el menor de todos le vio aquella noche. Ya no le importaba morir, de hecho no le importó aquella paliza que le habían propinado, lo único que tenía en mente cuando ocurrió era que jamás permitiría que hiriesen a sus hermanos y por ello no confesaría su pecado porque los involucraría tal y como había pasado con Tougou en su niñez. Un miedo latente sintió en el pecho seguido por una sensación de angustia.

—Espero no mientas, Totty…

Temía que el menor pudiese involucrarse directamente con la pandilla, después de todo él era muy importante y si llegaban a dañarle instantáneamente su vida terminaría, pero eso era algo que no podía saber…

Ese pequeña disputa pese al dolor que le causaba no cambiarían sus planes, su amor por el mayor no cambiaría… jamás lo haría. Osomatsu era el único que le hacía perder la razón con su sonrisa, el único que podía tenerlo en sus manos con una simple palabra y… sí, de nuevo estaba pensando de más en quien lo veía nada más como su hermano menor mientras él se moría cada vez que tenían un momento a solas. Todo tenía su razón y era tan simple como que el mayor pese a lo egoísta o impulsivo que podía llegar a ser era un gran hermano mayor, en ocasiones era alguien que transmitía su amor sin importar cuando o donde estuviese y con él era muy cariñoso, por lo que le fue inevitable enamorarse…

 _Era una de aquellas noches en las que la tormenta azotaba con fuerza la casa. Todomatsu decir que moría de miedo era poco, varias lágrimas rodaban por sus pómulos y se aferraba a su almohada. Se sentía indefenso, su mente jugaba con el haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento la casa se vendría abajo y su familia quedaría atrapada bajos los escombros o algo peor. Sin poder controlarlo gimoteaba y temblaba como condenado, cerró los ojos lo más que pudo y trató de pensar en algo que le trajera calma. Entonces, sintió como alguien por la espalda se había dado vuelta._

 _—Todomatsu…_

 _—Ngh O-Osomatsu mph Nii-san—No podía hablar sin que su voz se quebrase. Era tan patético. El nombrado no necesito más para acercarse a él y envolverlo en sus brazos._

 _—No seas tonto… la próxima vez aférrate a mi… Tu onii-chan te protegerá—Todomatsu cesó el lloriqueo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza gracias a esas acciones y más aún cuando el mayor empezó a acariciarle la cabeza._

 _—Todo estará bien, ya pronto la lluvia parará—decía adormilado como si le estuviese arrullando con su voz, aunque un trueno ensordecedor hizo que el menor quedara paralizado del susto lo que no pasó desapercibido por Osomatsu—. Totty…_

 _El menor tembló un poco al oír a su hermano llamarle._

 _—¿S-si?_

 _—Voltéate, sigues tenso—El menor aún asustado por la lluvia asintió y obedeció. Al hacerlo el contrario lo abrazó con fuerza y lo pegó a su cuerpo._

 _—No llores Todomatsu, onii-chan está aquí—Todomatsu pasó por alto los comentarios vergonzosos que hacia el mayor y se concentró en el calor que le era dado, sonrojándose, olvidando por completo su miedo y angustia pues los sentimientos de vergüenza y amor profundo los reemplazaron. Ese día pudo darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por su hermano, esa sensación de querer quedarse así por siempre era absurda pero tan real en aquellos momentos que no tuvo más que corresponder ese abrazo._

 _—Gracias… Osomatsu-niisan—El mayor sonrió, cerró los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido mientras el menor le veía embelesado con su expresión pacifica. Recorrió con su mirada el rostro ajeno, se detuvo en sus labios que estaban medio abiertos, soltó en silencio un largo suspiro antes de por fin poder entregarse al sueño._

Sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes al evocar ese recuerdo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y en silencio se disculpó por lo que haría en pocas semanas.

* * *

Era el día esperado por todos en la familia, Osomatsu habia salido al fin del hospital no sin antes recibir algunas recomendaciones por parte de la enfermera en turno. Los séxtuples no podían estar de mejor humor, Karamatsu ayudaba a caminar al más grande a casa junto a Jyushimatsu quien trataba de no moverse más de la cuenta para no lastimarlo.

—Les dije que no era necesario, puedo caminar solo.

—Non, non my dear brother. Las instrucciones de la enfermera dicen otra cosa.

—Karamatsu-niisan tiene razón, debes reposar dos meses en casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, Choromatsu? ¡No puedo estar encerrado tanto tiempo en casa! ¡Moriré!—El tercero de ellos iba a gritarle pero Ichimatsu le tocó el hombro antes de que lo hiciera.

—Si no puedes cumplir con algo tan simple como eso… nos quedaremos con tus revistas y dinero.

—¡Ichimatsu!—gritó molesto pero entonces se detuvo al sentir un dolor punzante en las costillas preocupando a los demás.

—¡Osomatsu-niisan! Haz lo que dijo la enfermera y será más sencillo—habló Totty quien trataba de controlar sus impulsos de ayudarle.

—Tsk.

—Bueno, suficiente, nos turnaremos para cuidarte—sentenció Choromatsu y su tono no dejaba lugar a que lo contradijeran. Nadie lo hizo, aunque el mayor permaneció con cara de capricho.

Al llegar a casa dejaron a Osomatsu en el sofá con una manta mientras todos retomaban su vida normal. Todomatsu por su lado estaba alistando su maleta al tiempo que tarareaba una canción para "ir al gimnasio"

—¿Eh? ¿Todomatsu a dónde vas?

—Iré al gimnasio, quedé con Atsushi—Miró su celular y se apresuró a cerrar la maleta—. Voy tarde… vuelvo en la noche—Fueron sus últimas palabras sin dedicarle siquiera la mirada.

—¡Ey, esper-…!—Cerró la puerta del cuarto al salir antes de que el mayor terminara. No quería detenerse por nada ni nadie.

—Déjalo, esa es su rutina desde hace algunas semanas, creo que piensa subir otra montaña en secreto—dijo Choromatsu sin dejar de mirar su guía de empleo. Osomatsu no se sintió convencido pero no podía hacer más que quedarse callado al respecto.

—Nee, nee~ Choromatsu~

—¿Qué?

—Quiero un poco de té

—No te haré nada.

—¿Eh? Sigo enfermo… vamos Cho-ro-mat-su~

—Tsk. Eres un aprovechado—Aun así fue a la cocina mientras furioso oía las risas ganadoras del mayor a la distancia.

* * *

Todomatsu una vez salió de la casa sacó de su bolsillo una carta que le había dado la enfermera, agradecía que se hubiera equivocado de persona al momento de su entrega y terminara en sus manos o todo se hubiese arruinado. Daba una dirección y un aviso en el cual especificaba que Osomatsu debía estar allá a las seis de la tarde o lo lamentaría, miró su celular y vio la hora. Faltaban diez minutos, le faltaba poco, así que apagó su celular y entró a un callejón donde se cambió. Guardó todas sus pertenencias, acomodó su chaleco negro y revisó que todo estuviese en orden.

—¡Oh ! Casi lo olvido—Sacó el pañuelo color negro y se lo puso en el tobillo como detalle final. Eso era algo que no podía faltar—. Listo—Estaba algo nervioso, debía admitirlo pues su momento había llegado. Se puso de pie y respiró profundo. Sería la primera noche de muchas y de seguro esa sería la más intensa. Terminó por ocultar la maleta y salir a su encuentro. Con cada paso que daba iba recordando su plan detenidamente con una expresión de desinterés y con tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo, él ahora era Osomatsu.

A lo lejos se escucharon las súplicas de un pobre desgraciado, probablemente había tenido la mala suerte de toparse al jefe de la pandilla. Todos los miembros se burlaban y comentaban mientras veían fijamente alrededor lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Anda escúpelo, ¿dónde mierda está el dinero?

—L-le juro q-que no tengo ni un Yen p-por favor déjeme ir…—murmuró con la voz temblándole. Totty no pudo evitar sentirse furioso al oír a la distancia la escena, pero se logró calmar al pensar en que pronto todos esos canallas tendrían su merecido.

—Mala respuesta—Todomatsu había llegado a tiempo y pudo presenciar como el jefe molía a golpes a ese chico que de seguro solo estaba caminando de casualidad por el terreno en el momento equivocado. El hombre de camisa morada se detuvo al ver al chico caminando hacia él.

—Wow, Matsuno. No creí que tuvieras las agallas de volver luego de los cariñitos recibidos—comentó la máxima autoridad de la pandilla mientras dejaba a su víctima en el suelo retorciéndose, aunque había apoyado uno de sus pies encima de su cuerpo para recordarle quien mandaba.

—Jaja, sí. Nos divertimos mucho jugando contigo esa noche—habló uno de sus seguidores antes de relamerse. Totty sintió deseos de vomitar por dentro, pero se mantuvo sereno.

—Tenías razón, Matsuno: El rojo sangre te queda perfecto—dijo con gracia otro con aires de superioridad. Todomatsu bufó. Ya iban a arrepentirse de estarle tomando tanto el pelo.

—Un delicado que no aguantó unos cuantos rasguños. Creo que te falta disciplina—El dueño de la voz se acercó a Totty junto a una sonrisa deforme. Era uno de los más corpulentos allí, su ropa estaba sucia con fluidos de dudosa procedencia, tenía cabello color cenizo despeinado, varias cicatrices en los brazos y en la parte derecha de la nariz. Pero lo que más repugnancia y enfado le daba fue que pudo deducir por como habló que había sido él quien más había golpeado a su hermano, por lo que una vez lo tuvo cerca tomó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a ese desagradable hombre con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Lo tomó del cuello y puso su navaja cerca del mismo.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? Neeeh~, sabes pensé mucho en tu maldita cara de chivo durante mi ausencia… te daré un consejo, piénsalo dos veces antes de joderme de nuevo—Subió el arma hasta quedar cerca de su ojo izquierdo. El tipo estaba paralizado por el miedo al ver esa mirada llena de odio y frialdad del otro—Sería una lástima si tu vista se acorta—Amplió su sonrisa luego de esas últimas palabras.

—¡Jajaja! Te tiene Roy—comentó alguien en el público y los demás empezaron a burlarse.

Todomatsu se unió a las risas como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras "Roy" empezaba a molestarse pese al miedo que tenía.

—Quien diría que Matsuno volvería a ser lo que era—Todomatsu soltó a ese hombre y miró al dueño de la voz. No le daba más de diecisiete años.

—Deberías agradecer que no mandé a eliminarte—habló de nuevo el jefe quien tenía toda la intención de provocarlo— Veo que no me equivoque… esa actitud de llorica noble no hacía más que dar lástima. Necesitabas un pequeño correctivo.

Todomatsu guardó su navaja y adoptó de nuevo una actitud despreocupada, llevándose una mano a su nuca para rascarla.

—El dinero es lo que me importa.

—Lo sé, Matsuno… lo sé.

—Bien, entonces ¿qué esperamos? No creo que nos caiga un maletín repleto de yenes—dijo girándose para irse.

—Esperábamos a la basura faltante—explicó con algo de reproche uno de los miembros.

—¡Oh! Entiendo… me siento honrado—contestó divertido. Todos quienes estaban ahí estaban convencidos que era Osomatsu sin duda.

—¡¿Qué mierda esperan los demás ?! ¡A mover el culo malditas plagas que mi dinero no se consigue solo! ¡Vayan por su cuota!—gritó el líder mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Algunos de los integrantes con miedo, otros con desgano y los restantes muy emocionados se fueron del sitio para cumplir con el deber.

* * *

En el camino de regreso se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho esa noche. Los idiotas no sospechaban nada e incluso pudo recopilar ciertos datos de la pandilla. Primero que nada contó los miembros: eran en total quince junto al jefe, sus reuniones y fechorías se realizaban exclusivamente en la noche y en grupos. Si se ven de casualidad por el día se ignorarían para evitar problemas y lo último que pudo notar es que la mayoría del dinero que robaban se lo debían dar al líder. Todo lo que pudo averiguar fue gracias a comentarios que oía de los demás durante sus deberes y el análisis que Todomatsu había hecho a los integrantes.

Al llegar a casa eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Estaba un poco cansado pero emocionado subió al cuarto lentamente y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Todos estaban dormidos menos uno quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y no estaba para nada feliz.

—Todomatsu—Con la simple mención de su nombre el menor se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con él—Creí que llegarías más temprano—dijo Osomatsu en un tono de enojo que sorprendió a Totty.

—Osomatsu-niisan, ¿porque no estás dormido?

—¿Crees que dormiría si te vas toda la noche sin siquiera llamar?—Se oía como si fuese su madre y eso le hizo gracia.

—Lo siento, Atsushi me invitó a cenar y luego fuimos con varios amigos a dar una vuelta—Se disculpó al tiempo que guardaba su maleta. Ya había pensado en esa mentira por si alguien le interrogaba, así que no estaba nervioso.

—¿Si? Dame tu teléfono—Estiró su mano y agudizó la mirada.

—¿Mi teléfono?— preguntó sin mucho interés mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—Siempre tomas selfies cuando sales… quiero verlas—Todomatsu sonrió de lado, poniéndose el saco de su pijama.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, nii-san?—Había terminado de cambiarse y se acercó al mayor para acostarse a su lado como acostumbraba todas las noches.

—Tsk. Si no quieres entonces no lo hagas.

—Es tarde. Vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar.

—No me cambies el tema. Ni siquiera tú-…

—Buenas noches, nii-san—Le interrumpió, dando a entender que no le seguiría la corriente. El mayor estaba enojado pero no tuvo más que acostarse y tratar de dormir. Le dio la espalda a Todomatsu que entreabrió los ojos para observar a su hermano con algo de tristeza, pero él no podía enterarse de momento por eso debía ser cuidadoso con cada cosa que decía o hacia. Incluso su ropa no se encontraba en la maleta por lo que Osomatsu no encontraría nada en ella. Había pensado en todo.

Pero no se preocuparía de eso por ahora pues su plan marchaba a la perfección y esto era tan solo el comienzo de todo.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí queremos agradecerles por seguir esta historia**  
 **Y más aún por todos esos comentarios que nos emocionan muchísimo y nos dan fuerzas para seguirla**

 **gracias por tomarse el tiempo de expresarnos su opinión (/^-^)/ esperamos que les siga gustando.**

 **nos leemos en la próxima Bye~**


	4. Chapter 3

Los meses habían pasado demasiado rápido para cuando Todomatsu se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando realmente como un pandillero. Lo que más le había costado había sido mantenerse firme e indiferente cuando apaleaban a alguien inocente; le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago, una que no podía quitarse con facilidad. A veces sentía que iba a vomitar, pero se obligaba a recordar las heridas de su hermano mayor cuando éste aún no podía salir del hospital a causa de su grave estado.

La imagen en su mente de tal cosa lograba hacer que todas esas náuseas se esfumaran siendo reemplazadas por el deseo de una venganza bien calculadora y fría. No se desviaba nunca de su objetivo.

Observaba con mucha atención cada gesto de sus supuestos compañeros, sus mañas e incluso su actitud corporal. Había empezado a saber cómo leerlos de todas las maneras posibles, pero también era consciente de que tenía que ser cuidadoso pues no sabía qué relación mantenía cada uno con su hermano, así que dejaba que ellos se acercaran primero a ver qué información le otorgaban sin saberlo.

A la quinta noche pudo confirmar que el jefe tenía algo con enviarlo junto a dos de los miembros llamados Hiro y Jezel. Totty se dio cuenta luego de que al parecer esos dos habían sido los más cercanos a su hermano porque en varias ocasiones cuando se separaban de los demás (se dispersaban en cinco grupos de tres cada uno; los más fuertes con el jefe) notaba como sus miradas se posaban sobre él. Al principio se incomodaba, creía que era porque veían algo diferente, quizás se habían dado cuenta de que no era Osomatsu o al menos lo sospechaban. Pero la noche que Hiro lo empujó lejos para que una bala no le atravesara la cabeza le quedó claro que no se trataba de nada de eso.

— _Parece que los golpes que te dimos no te acomodaron el cerebro en absoluto, ¿ya te olvidaste de que debes cuidarte tanto el frente como las espaldas? Jezel y yo no siempre estaremos ahí para ti_.

De todas formas, que lo hubiera salvado de una muerte segura no significaba que no le rompiera la cara apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Lo mismo iba para su novio, porque a la octava o novena noche descubrió que esos dos eran pareja.

 _Habían terminado de robarle su paga del mes a una mujer embarazada que salía del banco, pero para alivio de Totty no la habían necesitado golpear. En ocasiones temía olvidar su papel por la impotencia y mandar todo al carajo para tomar justicia por otra persona, pero el recuerdo de Osomatsu herido lo detenía. "Aún no, aún no" Pensaba antes de suspirar._

 _En ese momento estaba con los otros escondidos en un callejón. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su víctima de esa noche, así que sus compañeros debieron sacarlo de su mundo._

— _Oe, Osomatsu._

 _Todomatsu reaccionó de inmediato, volteando la cabeza hacia ellos para preguntarles de mala manera que demonios querían cuando las palabras murieron en su boca. Jezel abrazaba con sus brazos fuertes y musculosos a Hiro que se había sentado entre sus piernas, aprovechando la posición para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Bajó la guardia sin darse cuenta, porque Jezel soltó una pequeña risa al ver su expresión de desconcierto._

— _¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que se te hace raro esto._

 _Esa oración lo hizo recuperar su actuación de inmediato. No podía permitir ni por un mísero segundo que sospecharan de él._

— _¿Qué dices? Claro que no… después de todo, en guerra cualquier agujero es trinchera, ¿cierto?—soltó ese comentario tan impropio de su persona y tan perteneciente a la de su hermano. Jezel se carcajeó con fuerza y Hiro tomó algo de rubor, lo que Totty supo aprovechar—Vaya… creo que ya sé quién es al que le gusta abrirse—Se burló, riéndose en serio cuando vio que pasaba del rojo al bordo._

— _¡M-Maldita seas, Matsuno! Ojalá te violen—deseó con asco, mirándolo con reproche, además de un poco de vergüenza que trató de disimular. Todomatsu ensanchó su sonrisa y levantó una ceja, sabiendo que imitaba a la perfección la expresión de su hermano. La había practicado a solas frente al espejo por el tiempo necesario hasta ser casi irreconocible diferencia alguna._

— _¿Estás seguro de que eso no es lo que quieres tú?—devolvió, conteniendo un "jeh~" ganador por el simple motivo de que recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Jezel._

— _No te pases de listo, Osomatsu._

 _Todomatsu le restó importancia con una mano, tal como hacia su hermano cuando "por accidente" le rompía algún poster de Nyaa-chan a Choromatsu y éste se ponía a reclamarle (y a sufrir) como loco._

— _Solo eran bromas. Cálmense~ Jum… Aburridos…_

 _Cuando vio que Jezel revoleaba los ojos contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se había puesto la máscara correctamente de nuevo._

Los robos y las golpizas eran frecuentes, después de todo se trataban de sus actividades normales tanto así que ya se había acostumbrado a ello pese a sus principios, pero Totty no se esperaba que la pandilla tuviera problemas con otra. A decir verdad, ni se esperaba que otras personas también integraran una.

Siempre cuando terminaban de recolectar todo el dinero posible, debían dárselo al líder como una especie de cuota que debían pagarle, de esta forma recibirían su parte y eso es lo que estaban haciendo esa noche. Todomatsu ya había sido testigo de cómo uno de sus compañeros había tenido la intención de ocultarlo, obteniendo como consecuencia una dura reprimenda del jefe. De todas formas, no le interesaban las ganancias… solo la victoria al lograr vengarse, por lo que entregaba todo su botín sin chistar. Su propia recompensa llegaría cuando por fin pudiera atacarlos.

—Me gusta que estés más obediente, Osomatsu. Parece que la lección si te sirvió para no volver a esconderte billetes—dijo el jefe, logrando que Totty apretara los dientes, sin embargo no permitió que se notara. Se entretuvo pensando en si el motivo de la paliza a su hermano habría sido por pasarse de listo queriendo robar la ganancia u otro… o quizás varios. Con tal de evitar tirársele encima a ese maldito para romperle la cara, entonces se distraería hasta contando las grietas del suelo.

El jefe dejó de lado su persona y pasó al siguiente, arrebatándole también lo que había juntado. Todomatsu ya ni se molestaba en mirar, conocía a la perfección cada detalle de esa rutina.

—Jefe… parece que tenemos visitas—mencionó con desprecio uno de los tipos, señalando hacia el fondo del callejón en donde se veían varias siluetas que se iban acercando a su ubicación—. Son los estúpidos de la última vez.

—Oww, no me digas que quieren vengarse de su bebé—Totty enseguida sintió como los ojos del líder se clavaron en su persona—. Osomatsu, espero que no quieras hacerte el héroe rebelde otra vez. No defiendas a nadie que no sea de tu pandilla… o juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

Todomatsu sonrió, borrando la expresión seria que había permanecido en su rostro todo ese tiempo mientras su superior le hablaba, sin duda se divertiría con ese sujeto cuando efectuara su venganza, por que nadie le amenazaba de esa forma y se salía con la suya.

—Me duele que desconfíe de mí, jefecito~ Verá que no lo defraudaré—dijo con las tonadas y gestos que usaba su hermano justo antes de perder la atención ajena, pues ésta se había centrado en los recién llegados, habiendo chasqueado la lengua ya resignado con las actitudes del contrario.

Totty notó como ambos bandos se colocaban uno frente al otro, haciendo el típico enfrentamiento previo a la revancha y supo que iban a tardarse al menos un poco, tiempo en el que él se dedicaría a escuchar a ver si lograba averiguar porque iban a pelearse. Se acercó a Hiro y a Jezel, que se mantenían juntos y buscó hacerle un desafío de miradas a algún tipo de los otros, pero nunca lo logró porque se descolocó al encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaba ver en absoluto.

¿Qué mierda hacia Atsushi ahí?

Y peor…

¡¿Por qué lo había visto con una expresión de sorpresa que solo él pudo notar por qué enseguida volvió a la normalidad?!

"Mierda, mierda. Que no me haya reconocido, que no me haya reconocido…" Rogó por dentro, aunque permaneciendo inmutable por fuera.

—Te creíste muy listo al golpear a uno de mis miembros, ¿verdad?—habló quien parecía ser el jefe del otro bando. Todomatsu desvió la atención de Atsushi al oír eso, centrando su mirada en aquel tipo. Vaya, lucía realmente enojado, incluso podía notar como apretaba sus dientes junto a sus puños. Por algún motivo, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo que estaba haciendo ese idiota era lo que él evitaba hacer, teniendo éxito casi sin dificultad.

—No es mi culpa si uno de tus subordinados es novato y se mete en mis terrenos. Creí que habían quedado claros los límites de cada uno—respondió su líder con serenidad. Sonrió de forma burlona al cabo de unos segundos—. Aparte… no es como si a ti te interesara mucho defender a los menores… ¿o es que acaso es tu noviecito o algo así?

—¡Es mi hermano menor, desgraciado! ¡Y juro que te arrepentirás de esto, AHORA!

Ese grito pareció ser una señal, porque todos los del bando contrario se lanzaron hacia ellos. Todomatsu no se lo esperaba, para nada y por eso mismo no tuvo tiempo de sacar su navaja cuando sintió como alguien tomaba fuerte su muñeca y comenzaba a jalarlo, alejándolo de toda la escena sangrienta que empezaba a montarse. Con toda la rapidez del momento no pudo ver quien se lo llevaba, ni tampoco adivinar que intenciones tenía con su persona.

Lo tiraron contra una pared y cubrieron su boca para que no pudiera gritar, luego sintió como se le tiraban encima.

—Shh, no vayas a gritar—reconoció esa voz. Atsushi. Sus músculos se relajaron, pero no dejó de estar a la defensiva.

Estaban en pandillas diferentes, después de todo. Nada ni nadie le aseguraba que no iba a apalearlo.

Todomatsu sintió como la mano arriba de su boca era retirada y como la expresión de su amigo se relajaba, aunque pronto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Totty?

Mierda.

Lo había descubierto.

—¿C-Cómo supiste que era yo?—preguntó, alzando una ceja con actitud desconfiada. No tenía caso seguir fingiendo, pudo asegurarse de eso al 100% cuando le sonrió.

—Reconocería tu rostro donde fuera.

—…Sabes que tengo cinco hermanos mayores con mi misma cara, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero eres imposible de confundir.

—Me das miedo, Atsushi.

El otro rió antes de cambiar su mirada a una que mostraba un ligero reproche.

—Creo que esa es mi línea…¿Qué estás haciendo en una pandilla?

—¿Acaso te importa?

—Todomatsu.

La voz con la que había pronunciado su nombre completo lo hizo apretar los dientes. Atsushi era un muy buen amigo suyo (a pesar de toda la envidia que le tenía), casi nunca se enfadaba, siempre mantenía una actitud serena para quedar bien (o eso creía) sin embargo le tenía algo de miedo a sus enojos.

Porque sabía que las personas tranquilas podían ser volcanes en erupción en el momento menos esperado. Lo más enojado que logró a verlo fue cuando estaban en una reunión de amigos al contestar una llamada del trabajo, le habían dicho algo que lo puso serio… el tono con el que le habló al otro tras el teléfono heló a todos los presentes con Atsushi.

Le recordaba un poco a sus dos hermanos mayores, en cierto modo.

—Yo… estoy intentando arreglar un asunto, eso es todo—respondió, desviando la mirada.

—¿Un asunto? ¿En una pandilla? ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Menos con la ropa que llevas.

—¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

—Tu color es el rosa, no el rojo.

Tsk. Estúpido Atsushi detallista. Era de esperarse de alguien con tanta clase como él.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo cambiar un poco? El rosa está pasando de moda…

—Es lo que siempre está en tendencias y llama la atención de las chicas, sin contar que es tu color preferido desde que tus padres los hicieron escoger uno para diferenciarlos—destrozó toda su evasiva, agudizando su mirada luego—. Dime qué haces metido aquí. Ahora—Ese tono… lo conocía, estaba siendo muy paciente al parecer, ya que le había hablado de la misma forma con la que le había hablado a su compañero de trabajo eso día; le hizo espabilar un poco ante el escalofrió que eso le causo. Ya no pudo seguir haciéndose el duro.

—E-Estoy fingiendo ser mi hermano mayor porque le dieron una paliza, ¿b-bien? Solo es eso. Ahora no me molestes más.

—¿Qué número de hermano mayor?

—El primero…

—¿El mayor de los seis no puede tomar venganza con mano propia que manda al menor de todos a hacerlo por él?—preguntó con sarcasmo, sin imaginarse que Todomatsu le devolvería la atención de sus ojos todo para tomarlo del cuello y darlo vuelta, dejándolo a él acorralado contra la pared esta vez.

—Mi hermano no sabe NADA de esto y me metí en esta mierda por MI PROPIA CUENTA—gruñó, apretando el agarre sobre sus ropas. Atsushi silbó, felicitándolo por esa actitud.

—Si no te conociera, me darías miedo.

—Tal vez deberías temerme—Pareció saborear las palabras, sin darse cuenta de que estaba utilizando su propia faceta amenazadora en vez de la de su hermano mayor. El contrario no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa socarrona al notar eso. Amaba cuando Todomatsu se ponía con esa actitud tan desafiante… y atractiva.

Lo hacía desearlo.

Quizás, tan solo quizás, no le había agradado la idea de toda esa actuación porque estaba enamorado de la personalidad tan retorcida de su amigo. Era probable que perdiera el control.

—Estamos en pandillas diferentes, después de todo—dijo por último, habiendo permanecido con su mirada sobre la ajena. No estaba asustado ni dudaba de sus acciones, lo cual Atsushi disfrutó sobremanera.

Pero era tiempo también de contraatacar.

En un movimiento rápido, que el menor obviamente jamás se esperó, tomó su muñeca e hizo presión para causarle un dolor que necesitaba para que perdiera su posición. Aprovechó el quejido de Totty para con su otra mano, tomarlo de la ropa y jalarlo hacia él, dándolo vuelta al mismo tiempo, dejándolo de cara a la pared. Se apretó contra su espalda, habiendo doblado su brazo derecho en su espalda y el otro inmovilizado con la propia mano libre. Se acercó a su oído, susurrando ahí mismo.

—Tienes razón: Estamos en pandillas diferentes.

Todomatsu sintió que la piel se le erizaba a causa de esa cercanía tan… acosadora, sí, porque no estaba acostumbrado a eso, (además de sus hermanos al dormir claro).Nunca había tenido tan apegado a Atsushi y mucho menos éste le había hablado con una voz tan ronroneante.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces, id-…?!

—¡ATSUSHI!—Se escucharon unas voces de repente que cortaron la exclamación del más pequeño. Eran dos de su bando, tenían algunas heridas pero no era muy grave—. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? Esos estúpidos están peleando mucho mejor que la última vez y necesitamos de tus habilidades.

Totty se quedó pensando en esas últimas palabras, ¿acaso su amigo (¿aún podía considerarlo así?) era uno de los mejores para romper caras? Vaya, siendo que parecía tan correcto, quizás tenía un lado totalmente oculto.

—Oh, espera. Creo que te interrumpimos en un buen momento—comentó uno, mirando el cuerpo apegado de Todomatsu a la pared por el del más grande. Atsushi no pudo evitar reír al entender lo que querían decir sus compañeros.

—No lo voy a violar—aclaró con diversión, soltando una pequeña risita cuando sintió al otro estremecerse bajo suyo—. En serio, Matsuno. No tocaría tu sucio cuerpo aunque me pagaran millones… y eso que los tengo.

—¡¿Ese maldito es Matsuno?!—Frunció el ceño, arremangándose con bastante fastidio—¡Hay que llevárselo al jefe!—De inmediato dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a ellos seguramente para arrebatarle de los brazos a Todomatsu.

—No—La voz grave y determinante de Atsushi lo hizo frenarse de inmediato—. Díganle al jefe que yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir. Tomaré venganza por su hermano, lo juro. No tiene que preocuparse—dijo con calma, pero a la vez mucha frialdad.

—Pero, la orden fue que…

—Ya sé cuál fue la orden, pero ¿se están olvidando de quién es la mano derecha aquí?—A esas alturas, Totty no podía dejar de pensar que desconocía demasiadas cosas de quien siempre le hacía quedar mal en sus salidas. Y, a diferencia de lo que le había dicho momentos atrás… esta vez era él el que comenzaba a temer un poco por lo que pudiese pasar.

—Pero…

—Suficiente, me hartaron. Váyanse si no quieren que les corte el cuello. Esta mierda es mi asunto—Su voz era tan imponente y el gesto que hizo con su mano para que se fueran era un mensaje claro de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Esta vez, ellos obedecieron. Miraron dudosos una última vez antes de dejarlos solos, lo cual Atsushi aprovechó para tomar de la muñeca al menor y arrastrarlo lejos de esos callejones a un paso algo apresurado. Todomatsu lograba seguirle a duras penas.

—E-Espera, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No me ignores, mierda!

—¡Shh! Baja la voz, ¡¿quieres?! Te estoy haciendo un favor—reprochó mirándolo de reojo, sin desacelerar el paso. Totty desconfiaba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en su posición, así que simplemente se dejó guiar hasta que reconoció que salían de esa zona oscura. Levantó las cejas, reconociendo que cada vez estaban más seguros pues las luces de las calles ya los iluminaban. Alzó la mirada por pura inercia, mirando el cielo estrellado y a pesar de lo rápido que el otro lo llevaba, pudo admirar la belleza de las estrellas sobresaliendo en el manto negro.

Ugh, Karamatsu le estaba pegando sus cursilerías…

¿O sería que él estaba cada vez más enamorado de su hermano mayor?

Se sonrojó por esto, habiendo sentido un segundo antes como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

"Maldito idiota, déjame tranquilo" Se quejó por dentro, ¿qué rayos le estaba haciendo? se sentía como colegiala enamorada y eso le irritaba,de cierta forma se sentía débil pues aquel sentimiento le cegaba ante lo que tenía en frente y sus latidos aumentaban considerablemente. Había visto demasiadas veces como se ponían algunas chicas con Atsushi en las citas grupales y le desagradaba sobremanera.

Pensar que él podía volverse así de tonto le daba asco.

—¿Vas a arrastrarme por toda la ciudad o qué? —preguntó enojado, comenzaba a impacientarse. Para su suerte, no pasaron ni cinco minutos que el contrario terminó por aligerar el paso, dejándolos a ambos en frente de un vehículo que tenía toda la pinta de ser bastante caro. Pestañeó.

—Estás bromeando…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué piensas exactamente? Solo voy a llevarte a tu casa—Soltó al fin su mano, lo cual Todomatsu agradeció y le abrió la puerta del auto. El menor se quedó en su lugar, pero sus ojos vieron enojados a su amigo.

—No me voy a subir.

—¿Ah?

—Que no me voy a subir. Tengo que volver con los míos—Se dio la vuelta, amagando a retirarse de allí, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo pues Atsushi tomó con algo de fuerza su brazo.

—No. No puedes volver ahí. Solo harás que te maten.

—¿Y a ti que más te da que lo hagan?

Los ojos café del mayor se clavaron en los ajenos con seriedad.

—Me importa más de lo que crees…

—Pues no debería. Déjame en paz, puedo arreglármelas solo—Se zafó del agarre con brusquedad, dedicándole una mirada severa y dispuesto a regresar con los demás… no obstante algo lo detuvo en seco.

Un grito desgarrador.

La piel se le erizó. No había podido reconocer la voz, pero había sido demasiado horrible. En esos dos meses que habían pasado desde su ingreso a la pandilla, jamás había escuchado un sonido así de escalofriante; uno que era digno de una película de terror.

Atsushi sonrió.

—Al menos esta noche, déjame devolverte a tu casa—pidió más sereno. Todomatsu no quería, pero las piernas no le respondían…

Decidió hacerle caso esta vez, sin embargo en la tranquilidad de su hogar se tomaría su tiempo para serenar su mente y hacerse más fuerte.

Lo necesitaba.

* * *

Con un movimiento tosco, Todomatsu sacó el seguro del coche de Atsushi para abrir la puerta y bajar, enojado por la maldita tensión que habían tenido que soportar durante todo el viaje. El más grande lo vio desde el asiento del conductor con tranquilidad, sin dejarse afectar ni antes ni ahora con esos berrinches del contrario.

Totty empezó a caminar, dejando al otro atrás.

—Todomatsu…—nombró con voz suave.

—Sí, sí: Gracias por traerme—contestó de inmediato a la defensiva. Atsushi rodó los ojos, lo cual Todomatsu no vio pues seguía dándole la espalda, pero no se contuvo de soltar un bufido.

—No es eso. Solo quería decirte que en serio pienses de nuevo lo que estás haciendo. No es tu terreno, Totty. Tú no deberías estar con esa gente… pueden hacerte daño—agregó en un susurro con bastante preocupación.

El menor apretó los puños antes de voltear con brusquedad, acercándose a su amigo. Golpeó la puerta con sus manos y se apegó a la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido.

—No necesito que NADIE me cuide, ¿entiendes? Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos, no me veas como un niño al que debes proteger—Sus labios, hasta entonces en línea recta debido al enojo que le había causado su desconfianza hacia él, se curvaron en una sonrisa altanera, agregando que no le agradaba para nada que lo tratasen como un bebé por ser menor, él sabía a la perfección en que atracción se estaba subiendo y lo que llevaba consigo, no necesitaba que una niñera de turno, en este caso su amigo, le dijese que estaba bien, mal o como debía actuar—. Estamos en pandillas diferentes, después de todo—Aquellos ojos café lo contemplaron con seguridad, una determinación demasiado severa—Podría matarte.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Atsushi tuviera un estremecimiento imperceptible de excitación.

¿Cómo no desear a ese chico?

Le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

—Ya veremos. Ten dulces sueños hoy, Todomatsu—Se despidió, yéndose sin que el otro pudiera devolverle el saludo.

Una vez en soledad, Todomatsu suspiró. Una brisa repentina de viento sopló y debido a ella tuvo que frotarse los brazos. Sería mejor que entrara rápido antes de que la temperatura descendiera aún más. Se volteó de nuevo dispuesto a dar fin a ese día tan agitado cuando se encontró con su hermano mayor, todavía con la ropa de día, mirándolo fiero.

"Ay no" Pensó en cuanto lo vio, no en pánico sino más bien con agotamiento. Sabía lo que se venía…

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Todomatsu?

Y ahí estaba. Osomatsu queriendo actuar como el sobreprotector hermano mayor.

—¡Todomatsu! ¡Respóndeme YA! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Y quién era ese?!

Totty respiró profundo, comenzando a caminar, pasándolo de largo dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa. Hubiera llegado a ésta si el más grande no lo hubiera retenido al tomarlo de uno de sus brazos.

—¡Todomatsu, maldita sea! ¡Dime YA que hacías o…!—Tuvo que callarse cuando su hermano se dio vuelta con una expresión de enfado, tan cortante que llegó a herirle.

—¿O si no qué, niisan? ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Estaba enojado, mucho. Osomatsu lo había hecho a un lado cuando había descubierto lo de su pandilla…

¿Por qué entonces él tenía que actuar considerado ahora que era al revés?

—Oe, Todomatsu esto es serio… ¡NO IGNORES A TU HERMANO MAYOR!—Fueron en vano aquellos gritos. Ahora sí que estaba más encaprichado en saber que ocurría, tenía la ligera sospecha de que… No, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero la duda le carcomía y temía lo peor. Empezaba incluso a temer por el bienestar de su hermanito, aquel que siempre trató de proteger en especial.

Cuando él estaba asustado en la noche trataba de ser quien lo calmase abrazándolo, si estaba triste y desolado pretendía llegar de casualidad para terminar animándolo, haciendo el tonto para verle sonreírde nuevo e incluso cuando éste ocultaba algo siempre era el primero en tratar de saberlo… tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, todo porque quería su bienestar.

"Es mi hermanito menor" pensó, sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le llevaba la contra. Todomatsu era mucho más que su hermanito y lo sabía, aquella sensación cálida momentánea por el de rosa le hizo chasquear con la lengua molesto, ahora la situación se volvía más personal, más sentimental.

Totty, en tanto, ignoró totalmente los nuevos reclamos e interrogatorios que salían del otro luego de esa contestación, incluso cuando regresaron a su habitación se cambió en silencio delante de él para después meterse en el futón aún de malas.

Se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado conviviendo con ese grupo de malhechores, seguía siendo frágil. Se había asustado por un mísero grito cuando en esas pandillas aquello era normal. Palizas, sangre, robos, violaciones… Debía aprender a sobrellevar todas esas cosas por más difícil que fuera.

Debía aprender a cuidar a Osomatsu.

Quizás así podría ver el cielo estrellado con él. 

* * *

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí *-***  
 **en verdad lamentamos mucho la tardanza poues hubo algunos contratiempos**  
 **Sin embargo no piensen que lo ibamos a dejar o similares TwT después de todo es uno de nuestros bebés**

 **El próximo fic en ser actualizado será Adiuva me Avolare, ese tenemos la continuación lista hace rato, pero debemos mantener un orden, ¿no? En cuanto al capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios al respecto y esperamos que les haya gustado  
**

 **gracias de nuevo y nos leemos ~**

 **Bel & Monik**


	5. Chapter 4

Apoyado en el borde de la ventana soltó un suspiro largo lleno de frustración además de impotencia. Con la diestra pasó su flequillo con desespero tras su cabeza y se recostó en el brazo que descansaba en la delgada pared.

Sus pensamientos estaban ligados a una sola persona: su hermanito menor Todomatsu. No había estado actuando de forma "normal" desde que, luego de un tortuoso mes en el hospital recuperándose, Osomatsu regresó a casa. Minutos antes de destrozarse la mente pensando, en la soledad de su habitación, el amante del rosa se comportó de manera sospechosa de nuevo. Eso empezaba a hartar al mayor que al parecer era el único que se daba cuenta de que mentía.

— _¿Eh? ¿Te vas temprano, Totty?_ — _preguntó animado el de saco amarillo. Estaba reposando en su enorme pelota rosa y su pregunta logró llamar por completo la atención del más grande ahí, quien interrumpió la lectura de su cómic sin levantar la mirada de éste para escuchar atento._

— _Sí, hoy iré al gym temprano y luego estaré fuera con Atsushi unas horas. Díganle a mamá que cenaré fuera y llegaré tarde_ _._

 _El mayor frunció el ceño levemente "¿Desde cuándo empezaste a decirnos tus planes?" Pensó algo molesto, aunque no sabía realmente si era por que Totty estaba extraño o porque mencionó que saldría con ese tipo otra vez._

— _¿Atsushi? ¿El millonario?_ — _Quiso saber el tercer hermano un poco más interesado._

— _Ajam_ — _Al contrario del interés ajeno, Todomatsu le respondió con indiferencia mientras texteaba en su celular a toda velocidad._

— _Nice brother~ Una amistad se basa en frecuentar juntos por el camino de-..._

— _¿A dónde piensan ir?_ — _Interrumpió Ichimatsu con su voz llena de pereza.  
_ — _A_ _mmm, ya saben, por ahí…_ — _contestó sin dejar su smartphone de lado, lo cual terminó por rebasar la paciencia de Osomatsu, haciéndolo estallar._

— _Te preguntó: ¿A dónde van?_ — _Ahora veía al menor de todos con enojo profundo siendo enteramente correspondido por éste.  
_ _—L_ _o oí y dije que por ahí_ _—_ _Fue su seca respuesta, torciendo los labios._

 _Un silencio muy incómodo se creó para todos en el cuarto debido a lo tensa que era la situación. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, tan solo miraban a Totty y a Osomatsu quienes parecían tener una lucha de miradas intensas. Los demás podrían jurar que la tensión se incrementaba con el tiempo transcurrido hasta que un sonidito agudo sacó a Totty de lo que hacía, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y sonrió de nuevo._

— _M_ _e voy, ya me están esperando_ — _Tomó sus cosas y sin esperar siquiera que le respondieran, salió de la casa con cierto apuro.  
Karamatsu se sentó junto a su furioso hermano._

— _Osomatsu, ¿pasó algo con Totty ayer?_

 _El mayor borró su mala cara volviendo a su apariencia relajada, no es como si quisiera que los demás se enterasen de todo. No valía la pena._

— _Para nada, Karamatsu_ — _contestó casi de inmediato creando aún más confusión entre los presentes_ — _¡Waaah! Onii-chan tiene flojera y hambre~_ — _cambió el tema mientras movía su índice bajo su nariz sin borrar su sonrisa característica.  
_

— _Es verdad… Es tu turno de cuidarlo, brother_ — _Choromatsu ante el comentario del segundo pegó un brinquito en su lugar._

— _¡Oh! En ese caso: ¡Quiero que me traigas el siguiente tomo de este cómic, tres cervezas, un cigarro y varias bolsas de frituras!_ — _Al terminar el pedido se rió por lo bajo, pues sabía que el menor explotaría pues odiaba ser mandado por alguien. Y más si ese alguien era él._

— _¿Crees que soy tu sirvienta? No te traeré nada más que té que dejó mamá y mandarinas o no comerás la cena_ — _dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin siquiera pensar en la probabilidad de réplica._

— _Está bien… mami Choro_ — _dijo en tono burlón, causando risas por toda la habitación._

—¡ _JAJAJA! ¡Mami Choro, mami Choro! ¡Choromatsu es nuestra segunda mamá!_ — _Repitió con inocencia Jyushimatsu mientras saltaba con emoción._

— _¡Cállate! ¡No es así!_ — _Todos siguieron burlándose del otaku al tiempo que Osomatsu volvía a sus pensamientos dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta._

" _¿En qué te metiste Todomatsu?"  
_

—Mierda, maldito Pajamatsu— Se quejó en voz alta esperando ser escuchado por el mencionado. El maldito se había llevado todos los cigarrillos que había en la casa, lo que empeoraba su humor, sumando el hecho de que lo trataban como minusválido: no podía salir sin compañía, ni comer toda la chatarra que amaba, tomar cerveza y mucho menos le dejaban hacer esfuerzos por su cuenta.

Por suerte, la noche anterior se había podido escapar de las garras de tan feroces bestias que tenía por hermanos y había conseguido enfrentar a Totty cuando volvía, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Si bien podía engañar a Choromatsu y huir, no sabía a dónde ir pues nunca había ido a un gimnasio y no conocía al que asistía Todomatsu, por lo que perdería muchísimo tiempo buscando y no tenía el soporte en las piernas ni fuerza en el cuerpo para hacerlo.

Se resignó a hacer algo al respecto y se recostó en el sofá, pensando con mucha inquietud sobre Totty. En ese preciso momento dos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco: "Atsushi se convirtió en su pareja en su ausencia" y "Totty se metió en la misma pandilla que él" Frunció el ceño al analizarlas. En primer lugar él no debería preocuparse por la vida amorosa de Todomatsu…

—Él puede hacer lo que quiera—susurró tratando de quitarse esa extraña sensación de enojo e incomodidad que lo invadía, pero fue en vano…  
Para Osomatsu el ser hermanos y hombres no era un problema, desde mucho tiempo atrás el consideraba que si algo te hacia feliz estaba bien sin importar que dijeran lo contrario. Tanto así, que cuando aún eran niños, estaba por completo enamorado de Choromatsu, por ende era con quien más estaba y realizaba travesuras, lo consideraba la pareja perfecta.

"El me entiende, acepta como soy y jamás me dejaría… ¡Por eso quiero que Choromatsu sea mi pareja!"

Eso era lo que pensaba en aquel tiempo. Había considerado tantos escenarios posibles con él en el futuro, como qué harían luego del colegio, cómo sería su primera vivienda juntos, el nombre de las mascotas que tendrían e incluso los países que visitarían y trabajo que tendrían cada uno _(sí, porque en algún momento de su vida, por muy increíble que pareciera, en su mente apareció la opción de trabajar)_

Sin embargo al crecer notó un cambio drástico en su compañero de aventuras que lo fue alejando de a poco hasta dejarlo a un lado. Pese a sus intentos fallidos por recuperarlo tan solo recibió unas palabras que tal vez le marcaron mucho: "Cada quien con sus asuntos" Entonces decidió olvidar sus sentimientos y juró que jamás se enamoraría de alguien más. Era demasiado doloroso tener expectativas que no se iban a cumplir, además cada quien tenía una vida y el ser hermanos no era excepción…

Pero… sí hubo un "pero" y tenía nombre: _Todomatsu._ Su hermanito menor había sido algo que jamás se esperó, cuando eran pequeños ellos eran confundidos por su parentesco, aunque realmente en esencia eran por completo dispares y al crecer eso cambió. Sorprendentemente, tenían muchas cosas en común, más de las que al mayor le gustaría mencionar…

No quería caer en lo mismo, no de nuevo… pero fue imposible al ver lo talentoso, encantador e inteligente que era su pequeño hermano.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en los encantos del amante del rosa hasta que se dio cuenta que empezaba a gustar de él. Al principio quería frenarse, pero al pasar los meses esa idea desapareció por completo: aceptó aquellos sentimientos y los mantuvo en secreto "Después de todo, él apesta en ligar tanto como los demás, jamás conseguirá pareja y no tendrá más que aceptarme" Se decía a si mismo convenciéndose de algo que probablemente no se cumpliría.

Por otro lado, cada vez que le veía era tan tortuoso, porque pese a ser el más afeminado de todos, tenía muchas más oportunidades de conseguir pareja e incluso dudaba fuertemente que su hermanito aún fuese virgen. Tales pensamientos le carcomían por dentro y lo llevaban a una ira que se hacía cada vez más difícil de manejar… Fue entonces, cuando en una noche después del pachinko, su ira fue tan terrible que sin saberlo se metió en una pelea de pandillas.

Recordó con algo de risa la cara del que había sido su jefe hasta hacía pocos meses, el pobre chico había quedado tan impactado de su furia y fuerza que no escatimó en elogios y ofertas para trabajar para él, recordaba como se le acercó tanto de manera imponente y elegante como atemorizante. Osomatsu pudo sentir en cada vello de su cuerpo que, tan solo por estarle mirando en aquel momento, su vida corría el mayor de los peligros. No obstante, su ira le mantenía fijo en su posición, firme en lo que acababa de hacer. Y entonces, una voz gruesa y atrayente le habló.

 _"Eres muy fuerte… Serías uno de mis hombres más importantes"_

"¿Qué gano uniéndome a ustedes?"

"Bien, ¿cuál es tu precio?"

"…"

—Tsk, idiota—habló de sí mismo. No sabía que al aceptar un trato tan simple como ese, se había condenado a tanto abuso y amenazas, por tan solo dinero y desahogo, desahogo emocional, mero desahogo… Sacudió su cabeza ante los recuerdos de leves acercamientos que tuvo a ciertos compañeros de crimen, había sido una época demasiado oscura para él. Osomatsu había saqueado, atacado y herido en el proceso a mucha gente que seguramente jamás había hecho algo malo en su vida… por lo que eventualmente se cansó.

Se cansó de tanta injusticia que defendió a quien no debía, al enemigo, a un chico que le recordó a uno de sus hermanos, ganándose así una golpiza que jamás olvidaría pero que siempre tendría presente que había sido por su maldita culpa, por su ambición y estupidez…

Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, respirando profundo, sintiendo una impaciencia que le quemaba "¿Y si realmente Todomatsu está en la pandilla?" Por un tonto descuido había sido herido, ganándose varios días en el hospital y lo más probable (y lo que más temía) había sido descubierto por su hermano menor.

—Osomatsu-niisan.

—¡AHHHHH! ¿QUÉ?—gritó totalmente aterrado al escuchar una segunda voz en el cuarto, cayendo al suelo del susto y golpeándose—¡ARGH MIERDA, DUELE!

—¡IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS RECOSTADO EN EL SOFA O PODRÍAS LASTIMARTE!—Le regañó el de saco verde, quien dejo el té junto con las mandarinas en la mesita de centro para poder ayudar a su tonto hermano mayor.

—No puedo ni asomarme a la ventana, tsk… Oye con cuidado, nii-san está lastimado—dijo en un tono que le desagradó a Choromatsu, pero lo ignoró.

—Agárrate de mí, te llevare al sofá de nuevo.

Osomatsu sonrió ante las atenciones de su hermano.

—Gracias.

Luego de pasar un momento de curación y regaños de Choromatsu, notó que éste se ponía cada vez más callado.

—Oye Choromatsu, puedes irte si te aburriste, estaré bien y…

—NO—respondió de manera tajante y desvió la mirada. Osomatsu solo bufó y procedió a abrir una de las mandarinas. El ambiente se volvía pesado. Podía sentirlo.

—No te entiendo. Hoy era el concierto de Reika, ¿verdad? Eso le oí decir a Karamatsu.

—…

—Oh vamos… Puedes ir, te doy permiso, anda, nadie se enterara y-…

—No me iré.

—Jum… De acuerdo, sabía que estabas raro, pero no tanto, ¿ocurrió algo Choro-chan?

—Si no me responderás al menos mírame.

Choromatsu haciéndole caso a su pedido lo miró con los ojos un poco cristalizados. Eso alertó mucho a Osomatsu.

—C-Choromatsu… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por el concierto? Aún es temprano. Llegarás a tiempo.

—No me importa ese estúpido concierto.

—¿Eh?

—Hace poco ni sabíamos que podríamos tenerte de nuevo en casa y tú no haces nada por cuidarte ¡No quiero tener que verte en el hospital como hace meses!—No pudo más y rompió en llanto, con sus manos cubrió su rostro y ahogó sus gemidos en ellas.

El mayor suspiró conmovido por su pequeño hermano, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad.

—Calma, calma, yo estoy bien y claro que les estoy haciendo caso, solo que estar encerrado no es tanto mi estilo, quiero volver a salir con ustedes… creo que tú entiendes que cuatro paredes no es lo mismo que poder salir a otros sitios—Recostó la cabeza del contrario en su hombro mientras le oía llorar. Sentía que su corazón se apretaba ante esos sonidos de angustia—. Ya, ya, prometo que no pasara de nuevo… nunca más…—Sintió la presión de su hermano correspondiendo el abrazo de manera tan cálida que sonrió, pero en ese momento sintió un dolor profundo en su espalda que tuvo que aguantarse para no quitarlo de allí.

—Choromatsu… yo... auch… me e-estás lastimando—susurró debido al dolor, su mirada viajó por todo el cuarto y un leve tono rosa captó su mirada. Se heló en su sitio ante eso—. Todomatsu...— nombró algo asustado por la expresión de rabia y decepción que tenía en su rostro.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan, estás lastimando a Osomatsu-niisan!—Su voz se escuchó tan preocupada como enojada y Choromatsu saltó al escucharlo tan alterado.

—T-Totty—No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el menor lo había levantado muy preocupado por el mayor.  
—¿Estás bien Osomatsu-niisan?.

—Ah, Todomatsu, jejeje… Estoy bien, gracias—Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era aligerar la presión que había en el ambiente.

—P-perdón, y-yo...

—Está bien, Choro-chan—dijo sobándose levemente la espalda. Aún le molestaba un poco.

Todomatsu estaba muy agitado, algo sonrojado y sabía que no había sido solo por lo que había acabado de pasar.

—Y-yo … vamos nii-san, te daré un poco de agua, ¿está bien?—habló el menor de los tres quien trataba de consolar al mayor, sin embargo dejó su maleta de deporte junto a su celular en la mesita.

—Gra-gracias—agradeció Choromatsu. Estaba todavía muy triste, al punto de que ni siquiera por ego fingió no haber llorado. Últimamente estaba más sensible de lo que se veía.

Una vez salieron del cuarto, Osomatsu respiró profundamente. Se sentía extraño por lo que acababa de suceder; por un lado se sentía mal por haber preocupado a su familia, era algo que jamás repetiría en lo que más pudiera, pero por otro… Todomatsu había vuelto antes y estaba agitado. Eso le produjo un sabor amargo en la boca, ¿le habían hecho algo? ¿Atsushi se había atrevido a tocarlo?

 _BRRR BRRR_ _BRRR._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar del celular de Todomatsu. Parecía que le estaban llamando y al fijarse bien vio el nombre "Atsushi-kun" en el teléfono. El mundo se detuvo, parecía que estuviera suspendido en el aire en lo que se debatía si contestar o no… Era una oportunidad que no se volvería a presentar de nuevo y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Al diablo—masculló al tiempo que tomaba el celular. Tragó grueso, carraspeó un poco y contestó: —Hola~

— _Totty, ¿ya llegaste a casa?_

—Sí, estoy algo cansado aún.

— _Me alegro que llegaras. Nos vemos en la noche, no te tardes_

—¡Un momento! Atsushi-kun, mañana mi familia no estará, se llevarán a Osomatsu-niisan a pasear… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo… a solas.

 _—¿_ _Hum? Claro, ¿te recojo?_

—Quiero decir en mi casa.

— _No hay problema, pero ¿ocurrió algo?_

—Nada grave, solo no digas nada hasta mañana, es importante.

— _Todo por ti, Totty._

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos en la noche, bye bye~

Una vez colgó puso el celular donde lo había dejado su hermano y gruñó con rabia en una mezcla de celos. "Todo por ti Totty" ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? ¿Entonces sí eran pareja?

—No... fue muy extraña esta conversación… debo averiguar más cosas.

Algo dentro de él le decía que la situación era más complicada que un amorío por parte del menor, algo que le inquietaba mucho.

—Nii-san—Lo llamó una dulce voz que lo hizo voltear.

—Oh, Totty, gracias por lo de antes, no sabía cómo alejarlo en ese momento.

—¿Te lastimó mucho? ¿Puedo revisarte?

—No soy un bebé. Estoy bien, no te preocupes—dijo antes de acariciar el cabello del menor, éste se rió algo preocupado.

—Está bien, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez Tontomatsu— Totty tomó su celular y caminó a la puerta del cuarto.

—Lo haré. Confía en tu hermano mayor—Le dedicó una de las más sinceras sonrisas mientras movía su índice bajo su nariz. Todomatsu bufó sin confiar mucho en él yendo contra sus palabras y salió del cuarto. Osomatsu suspiró de manera larga y con alivio, se estaba arriesgando, pero lo valía con tal de saber la verdad.

Habían pasado un par de horas y como había dicho Atsushi, Todomatsu salió esa noche y volvió tarde como de costumbre, mientras el mayor de todos maquinaba lo que diría y como actuaria al día siguiente. Estaba nervioso pero más que nada curioso y debía saber lo que pasaba con su hermanito… así tuviera que fingir ser él.

Transcurrió por fin un día, Osomatsu estaba solo con Ichimatsu, que estaba jugando con su gato. Cada segundo que pasaba le hacía sentir muy inestable ¿Cómo se desharía de su hermano? Debía hacerlo rápido, pues Atsushi podría estar llegando en cualquier momento y ese asunto debía mantenerse en secreto.

—¡Ah! Son las dos—anunció el menor, levantándose con algo de flojera.

—¿Eh? Ichimatsu.

—Saldré un momento por sardinas secas, pero no te puedo dejar solo, llamaré a Jyushimatsu.

"Él saldrá, ésta es mi oportunidad" Pensó con rapidez. Y su boca actuó de la misma manera.

—No te preocupes Ichimatsu. Estoy bien en serio, no le diré a nadie. Solo no te demores.

—No puedo hacer eso—contestó de manera fría.

—Oh, vamos Ichimatsu, estoy mejor y te prometo que no haré nada que me lastime, confía en tu onii-chan.

Ichimatsu lo estaba meditando cuando Nyanko se le restregó en la pierna y maulló de hambre.

—Tsk… Si llego y te encuentro adolorido, juro que te doy una paliza.

—¡Prometido!—Dicho eso, Ichimatsu se preparó para salir.

—Vuelvo en poco.

—Está bien, ve con cuidado.

Ichimatsu bajó las escaleras y apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, Osomatsu con una rapidez casi increíble, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y bajó cojeando a la sala algo nervioso. Atsushi de seguro no tardaba, sin embargo tenía dudas de su plan… Era tonto suponer que Atsushi caería en algo tan simple conociendo tanto a Todomatsu, por lo que se planteó la idea de que él ya sabía que era uno de sus hermanos.

—¿Se lo habrá dicho a Todomatsu?…

Trató de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa, se concentró en la llegada de aquel hombre, quien al cabo de unos minutos tocó la puerta. Osomatsu tomó aire de forma profunda y lentamente abrió la puerta, logrando percibir el olor a perfume caro y el traje más elegante que podria haber visto en su vida. Entonces, lo miró con seriedad.

—Buenas tardes, soy Atsushi amigo de Todomatsu, supongo que fue usted quien me llamó.

El mayor de los Matsuno asintió y abrió por completo la puerta para que éste pudiera entrar. Aunque lo que más quería era echarlo a patadas ahí mismo.

—Así que tú eres Atsushi. Todomatsu nos habla mucho de ti… por favor pasa.

—Gracias, ¿en serio? Eso me halaga mucho—Atsushi entró y se quitó los zapatos. Una vez lo hizo Osomatsu empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

—Sí—Intentaba que su voz no sonase tan forzada—. Tanto, que me sorprende que no te haya traído aquí antes.

—Soy un hombre muy ocupado… Verá, la empresa que manejo consume mucho tiempo.

—Oh… no creí que estaba ocupando su tiempo—Osomatsu hacia un esfuerzo inútil por sonar tan descuidado como siempre, pero sus intenciones eran claras. Quería dejar claro algunos temas en relación de su hermanito y amor de su vida por lo que no podía tomarse todo a la ligera. Además… A ese chico lo había visto más de una vez en la pandilla contraria con la que muchas veces se tuvo que enfrentar.

—No lo hace, de hecho ando en mi cambio de turno, por lo que estaré libre el resto de tarde.

—Entiendo…

—Je, no se preocupe, Todomatsu no sabe que estoy aquí y no vendrá hasta la noche— El de saco rojo lo miró sorprendido y algo enojado, pero se compuso de inmediato y regresó a su inexpresividad.

—Así que hasta la noche.

—Sí. Es que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

"ESTE IDIOTA LO HACE ADREDE PARA HACERME ENOJAR" Pensó, conteniéndose las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Una vez en la sala, ambos jóvenes se miraban de una manera complicada. Por una parte, Osomatsu lo veía con enojo y celos mientras el otro lo miraba con aires de grandeza y una sonrisa a punto de romper en risas.

—Y bien, me imagino que es Osomatsu, el mayor de-…

—Bueno, vayamos al maldito grano: Todomatsu se la pasa fuera de casa y siento que es por usted—Le interrumpió sin cuidado ni una pizca de paciencia. Suficiente ya era ver al que consideraba "Rival en el amor" Atsushi por su lado, miró al de menor estatura de arriba a abajo, sintiendo una tensión como cuando alguien estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche por celos, algo que le causó mucha risa, cosa que no se molestó en ocultar.

—Jajaja. Ya sé que es todo esto.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo entiende?" Se preguntó aún irritado en su cabeza.

—Si lo que le preocupa es saber si Totty tiene pareja… Sí, Todomatsu y yo tenemos una relación—Finalmente lo dijo, mirándolo orgulloso.

Esa afirmación hizo "click" dentro de Osomatsu, quien llevado por la ira se acercó a su invitado y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo a su rostro para poder verlo de cerca.

—Escúcheme idiota, no le favorece mentir.

—¿Mentir? Jajaja, lamento defraudarle, pero no miento, hemos estado saliendo por meses.

Osomatsu apretó los dientes, pero entonces Atsushi le tomó la mano con la que le arrugaba la ropa y se la quitó de encima con un solo movimiento.

—Supongo que no entiende que su hermano ya es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir a quién amar.

—Sigue siendo mi hermano menor y si debo meterme en su vida para cuidarlo de hombre como usted lo haré.

Atsushi lo miró interesado.

—Oh, seguro que habla de mi relación con Todomatsu… ¿O es algo más?—Al terminar de preguntar, se creó una tensión incómoda que hizo el ambiente más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Pasó una hora e Ichimatsu volvía corriendo algo apresurado, realmente se había distraído en el camino al ver unos mininos en los callejones, por lo que muy culpable regresaba a casa lo más rápido que podía con la esperanza de que su hermano estuviera bien. Una vez estuvo cerca de su hogar se dio cuenta de que un hombre bien parecido se arreglaba la corbata, como si hubiese estado dentro en su ausencia. Aquel chico caminó en su dirección contraria y él solo pudo correr al interior de su casa, temiendo lo peor, pero cuando abrió vio a su hermano mayor sentado en la entrada, tal como si lo hubiese esperado.

—¡Oh! Ichimatsu. Oye, te tardaste mucho—dijo casi bostezando—. Ya me duele el trasero de estar aquí esperándote—reclamó muy "somnoliento"

—¿Quién era ese sujeto?

—¿Uh? ¿Cuál?—preguntó hurgándose la nariz algo desinteresado.

—El que acaba de salir de aquí.

—Ah, fue uno de esos molestos vendedores de productos para el hogar—explicó desentendiéndose del tema.

—E-Está bien… y, ¿paso algo?—Osomatsu se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu hermanito mayor se sintió muy solo y aburrido, deberás compensarlo.

Ichimatsu replicó y entonces Osomatsu aprovechó para tomarle un poco más el pelo para que olvidara lo de ese "vendedor"

Osomatsu estaba demasiado molesto, pero no podía exteriorizarlo o Ichimatsu lo notaría y podría difundirlo a los demás. Sinceramente aquella reunión incómoda y tensa no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo que acrecentó sus dudas sobre Todomatsu ¿Realmente salía con ese hombre? ¿Por qué no lo dijo? ¿Acaso Totty ya no era virgen? Se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gruñido y suspiró. Por suerte Ichimatsu se encontraba haciendo una torre de dados por lo que no lo veía. Sin embargo, pese a sus celos, muy dentro de él sentía que algo no cuadraba para nada, sabía que algo estaba mal en todo eso y debía encarar de una vez a Todomatsu o estallaría.

Llegó la noche en la casa Matsuno, uno a uno empezaron a llegar, empezando por los padres y terminando por Jyushimatsu quien estaba todo animado por su reciente práctica de béisbol, pero faltaba Todomatsu para estar completos, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de todos.

—¡Ninis, la comida estará en diez minutos!

—¡Entendido!—exclamaron al unísono.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Todomatsu? Se supone que ya es hora de la cena.

—¡Jum! My brother Choromatsu tiene razón ¿deberíamos buscarlo?

—No creo que sea nece-…

—¡Ya llegué!

La voz del mayor fue interrumpida por la de Todomatsu llegando. En ese preciso instante Osomatsu sintió como la sangre le hervía de pies a cabeza y los nervios más la curiosidad empezaron a darle la voluntad suficiente para no caer ante algún titubeo del menor.

—Ya que llegó Todomatsu, todos bajen a comer —Les ordenó su madre. Todos empezaron a bajar y una vez en el comedor, Osomatsu alcanzó a escuchar la conversación que el menor tenía con la mujer en la entrada.

 _"Por favor mamá, no tardaré"_

"Llegaste tarde y se te enfriará o alguno de los demás te quitará tu porción"

"Será un baño corto, por favoooor~"

"Ah… De acuerdo, solo no te quedes una hora en el baño"

"No lo haré, jeje ~"

Todomatsu entró a paso rápido sin mirar a nadie, sin cruzar palabra alguna pese a ser saludado por todos. Su objetivo era ir a ducharse como si dependiera de ello, estaba sudoroso y con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

Osomatsu sabía muy bien que esa sería su oportunidad para hablar con él y no debía desperdiciarla, por lo que dejó que pasaran diez minutos en lo que los demás comían en silencio. Luego de ese tiempo logró terminar su porción y se levantó.

—Gracias por la comida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu-niisan?—preguntó curioso el segundo más joven.

—Iré por Todomatsu, se está enfriando su comida y se supone que él no tarda tanto en bajar.

Sin decir más se dispuso a subir para ir al baño con el objetivo de hablar con Totty apenas saliera. Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, el chico estaba en toalla recién bañado chateando muy molesto ¿Le habían hecho algo? ¿Sería ese imbécil? Osomatsu no espero más y se hizo notar al pisar más fuerte.

—¿Eh? No me asustes Osomatsu-niisan ya baj-…

Osomatsu lo acorraló de manera brusca contra la pared del corredor. Tenía una mirada que incluso sorprendió al menor, haciéndolo soltar su teléfono. No hubo palabras, solo un silencio inmenso mientras el mayor revisaba de pies a cabeza a su hermanito, como buscando indicios de algo; moretones, cortes… chupones e incluso mordidas esperaba encontrar, pero nada de eso estaba presente, al contrario tan solo pudo ver una hermosa piel que a la vista se veía suave e incluso apetitosa.

El primero de los Matsuno detuvo su escaneo cuando notó que Totty lo miraba con un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas, esperando a que se detuviera. Eso lo desarmó por completo, sintió que su propia cara ardía por la vergüenza y todo el enojo que tenía había desaparecido.

—Ah, lo siento.

—¿Qué ocurre, Osomatsu-niisan?—preguntó acomodándose mejor la toalla en su cuerpo. Osomatsu iba a empezar a fantasear, todo eso era demasiado para él, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido del celular del menor vibrando.

—Escúchame Todomatsu, sé que hemos estado tensos últimamente, pero soy tu hermano mayor ¿sabes? Y me preocupo por lo que estés haciendo.

Totty se relamió los labios tratando de recomponerse de ese momento de cercanía.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, voy al gimnasio con Atsushi y luego salgo con unas amigas, no es nada raro.

Osomatsu sintió el enojo volver a su cuerpo al oír aquel nombre y entonces lo miró seriamente.

—Oye Todomatsu, ese tal Atsushi, ¿es tu pareja?—preguntó casi con desespero y angustia.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Que salga con él no significa que yo-…

—¡No mientas! ¿Por qué lo verías todos los días de no ser así?—Todomatsu no podía creer lo que oía ¿Acaso esto era un reclamo? Se confundía mucho en las actitudes de su hermano. Por una parte, se le veía enojado y… ¿celoso, quizás? Y por otra lo veía herido y muy angustiado, por lo que se puso serio.

—No miento, además ¿Qué te importa? Como dije, es mi vida.

Osomatsu apretó los dientes, de ser cierto que no salían como pareja, entonces solo había una opción… aquella opción que más temía, por lo que tomó aire y decidió soltarlo.

—Te metiste en la pandilla ¿verdad?

* * *

 **¡Hola, estamos vivas!**

 **para aquellos que aún nos siguen y aquellos que acaban de llegar,**

 **les agradezco mucho su apoyo 3 lamentamos mucho la demora**

 **pero hubo muchos contratiempos, asuntos personales y demas que**

 **influyeron mucho en nuestra vida privada y retraso la actualización...**

 **PERO ESTAMOS DE VUELTA 3 con mucha mas energia, más proyectos**

 **y muchas cositas chulas para colaborar en este fandom, nuestro hogarsito 3**

 **Como ven cada vez esto se pone más picante 7w7, ¿alguna teoria de lo que pasara?**

 **amaria leer opiniones, comentarios, teorias y demás 3 ya saben para interactuar**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por todo y lamentamos la demora~  
este fic se publica en Wattpad por BelMatsuno quien es mi waifu **

**también nos encuentran en FB en la página Monik &Bel**

 **Un beso, nos leemos 3**


End file.
